Love Can Bring A Lot Of Surprises
by darkangelzone
Summary: Life will change completely once the Narnian Revolution is over. Everything will change again... And not as easy as the Pevensies would like. Susan/Caspian X
1. I Hate That Wound

**Hello everybody! This is my first fic, and it's NOT in my language, so please MERCY! I'm translating all the story. But if someone wants me to translate it to spanish, just tell me.  
If I have mistakes of spelling PLEASE tell me so I can learn and don't commit the same mistake again.**

**The story starts when they return to the castle, after the war with Miraz. **

**PLEASE REVIEWS. They will tell me if I have to continue the story or not. THANKS =)**

**DISCLAMER: Narnia doesn't belongs to me. (But I wish so, especially Caspian =D *drool*) haha**

* * *

Everything was fine. The battle had finally finished. All the problems disappeared. Narnia was finally free of telmarines that have been beaten by the Kings and Queens of Old and Prince Caspian.

The kings, queens and prince were in the big telmarines castle. The kings and queens were parting in five days, after the coronation of the new High King.

They had arrived that morning, and now was almost evening, all the monarchs had already dinner and were going to do what they wanted, to enjoy Narnia while they could.

Peter was going to read a book; he was the smart of the family, obviously. Lucy started playing with some narnians in the forest near the castle –They didn't want to being seen yet-. Edmond was looking for someone who wants to play chess, because "Caspian wasn't at mood".

Caspian was going through the corridors thinking. What he would do when he was a king? Would he be a good king? Would he make his people happy? Would someone try to betray him? He didn't know it. Maybe yes, maybe not. He wanted and needed someone to help him. Then he thought of Doctor Cornelius, but then he thought of the Kings and Queens of Old. They know how to hold a kingdom; maybe he would ask them how to do it. But this would take a long time; they couldn't be there for so long, they had to go, Aslan told them. He wished they could be there for a long time; enjoy with them a part of his life. They got along very well. Edmond was his best friend ever! He was cunning and friendly at the same time… They were very alike; they liked almost the same things. Peter was… A very good person, he had to admit that. He was responsible; he always cared for people, especially for his family, and tried to do his best to pleasure them. Lucy was a sunshine, she always was smiling (unless things weren't good) and bringing happiness wherever she goes. And Susan… Oh! Susan. She was so… gentle. She was the gentlest, bravest, fiercest and most beautiful woman in the whole world. She was a true queen -and a very beautiful one too. The legends said that she was the most beautiful woman in the world, but in that case, the legends were an insult. But he couldn't help admiring her gentleness. Her touch for example, was so delicate… She almost seemed so fragile although she showed the opposite.

He remembered the kiss in the cheek she gave him when he saved her in the forest while they were riding the horse. She thanked to him by heart, kissed him in the cheek and made him shiver. My_! How good that felt_.

Unconsciously he put his hand in his cheek, remembering the soft and warm kiss. Then, he realized he wanted more than that. He wanted to kiss her, to kiss her lips. _Oh! If it were possible… _He couldn't help thinking of something more. And if that kiss he would gave her gets more passionate? If he kisses her neck and starts to do not chivalry things? And if he finished spending the night with her?

My! What was he thinking about! That was disrespect a woman; he would never do that, less with Susan. But it was helpless. He tried to slap those thoughts out of his head. When he managed he heard a gasp from Susan's bedchambers. He arrived to the door and knocked it.

When he was allowed by her to pass, he entered and saw her _with her back almost bare!_ He swallowed and get a little close to her, very nervous.

When he reached her, watched her gasp again and saw a long and thin wound in her back at a height of his hips. _Oh! What a pain!_ He hissed at the sight of her with such a wound. He almost could feel her pain, how she was suffering. He wanted to sooth her and cure her pain, so she could draw that wonderful smile that he loved so much. See her smile was one of the things he liked the most, and when she gave him that witty smiles and talk to him, he couldn't help imagining he leaned and kissed her. But he made huge affords not to think of that, less NOW that she was untying the ribbons of her bodice in front of him.

He slapped his thoughts again and asked permission to get closer.

She turned around and smiled weakly when she saw him. But a feeling of pain came from her back and she moaned. He kneeled next to her before he himself could realize what he had done.

"What happened? What's that wound, Susan?"

"I had it done at war but I didn´t want to worry anyone. But now the pain is unbearable". She answered. "Please, make me a favor"

"Anything"

"Call Lucy and ask her to bring a sponge and water with her cordial. I need her to heal this." Said pointing at her wound.

He nodded, run towards Lucy's bedchambers and knocked the door, but nobody answered. He knocked again, but nothing.

"Tesa, where's Queen Lucy?" He asked to the maid that passed behind him.

"She is in the forest, Your Majesty. She is being seen by Gelstrome. He will escort her here in half an hour"

"Thank you, Tesa. Could you please bring me some water and a sponge?"

"Of course, Your Majesty."

He didn't know what to do. There was only a choice. He took the cordial that Fortunately Lucy had left in the castle, and wait to the maid.

A couple of minutes ago, she came with all he asked for. He asked her to come with him, to Queen Susan's bedchambers, but she had to deny saying that there were a lot of soldiers that hadn't been treated already.

What? So, who was going to cure her from that pain? He wouldn't do it; it would be so… thrilled? No. It doesn't had to be thrilled, but wasn't it a little disrespectful?

He went back to her chambers and saw her with her back _completely_ bare. He swallowed and entered the room placing near her.

"Su, Lucy is not here in the castle and Peter and Edmond are out of sight. I asked a maid to come but she had to heal other narnians."

"Damn! Ok, you'll have to do it" _**WHAT! **__Me! Oh God, this is not going to come to a good end._ He was shocked.

"A-Are you sure, Su" He said hesitating.

"_NOW_" She shouted of pain. He stared at her perplex, but reacted quickly and started moving. He dropped a couple of drops of Lucy's cordial in the water, wetted the sponged and slid it through the wound. She immediately shivered and he moved away, but then started again. Accidentally, he touched her smooth skin and found himself craving for more, for touch it again, but restricted himself. That wasn't suitable. But he couldn't help it, so he satisfied himself a little touching her back just for a moment a couple of times. Her pale skin was so beautiful, her shape so perfect, he couldn't resist. She shivered again, so he had to stop. He shifted his position, so he could see her bare back completely. It was so delicate… And the wound had disappeared, so it was more delicate…

He tried not to think of it, unfortunately failing, so closed his eyes and said "Ready"

She turned around and gave him a big smile mixed with relief. But he couldn't help hesitate at the words that she said later.

"Thanks. Now please help me with the bodice" _OUCH. _He would have to concentrate too much for this. He took the ribbons of the bodice and started to put them through the holes. He gave himself the little pleasure of touch her skin a couple of times more. But they last a little more time, enough for Susan to suspect. He didn't realize she turned her head around to look at him. He was so… tensed, nervous, so much that she had to hold a giggle. But Caspian continued tying the ribbons.

When he finished, she turned around smiling, more than before, coped his face in her hands, close the quite big gap that was between them and kissed him in the corner of his lips leaving him completely shocked… And anxious for more. He wanted to go further, to kiss her. When he moved his head a few inches to touch her lips, she moved apart leaving him mad. But she gave him a huge smile and run off the room leaving Caspian alone, not without looking back, and saw him blushing. Why he make such a fool of himself when he was with her? But what was he thinking about, she almost kissed him. God, he was insane. He craved that again and again. He craved for her touch, her scent- the best scent in the world, jasmine with vanilla. He had already smelled it in Aslan's How, when she teach him some tactics with the crossbow. He almost kissed her that moment, it was so hard not to do it… She was inches from him.

_This must be a torture. No, SHE is torturing ME._

_

* * *

_

**I hope you enjoyed =)**

**PLEASE REVIEWS... Like I said before... They tell me if I fave to continue writing or not**


	2. Things That Should And Shouldn't Be Done

**Hello everybody!**

**If I have mistakes of spelling PLEASE tell me so I can learn and don't commit the same mistake again.**

**And please.. MERCY! I don't know exactly how to update... I'm just starting with this... Who can give me advices I would be very greatful**

**If someone wants me to translate it to spanish, just tell me.**

**PLEASE REVIEWS. They will tell me if I have to continue the story or not. THANKS =)**

**DISCLAMER: Narnia doesn't belongs to me. (But I wish so, especially Caspian XD *drool*) haha**

* * *

She ran and ran and ran to nowhere until she found herself in the gardens. She wanted to think, to stay alone.

What had she done? Why had she kissed him? ALMOST kissed him. She wanted to say thanks to him for healing her wound, but not that way! She acted by impulse. She shouldn't have done that. And, what if he hoped they had an opportunity? That wasn't possible, and they both knew it. She was leaving in a few days. She would have to apologize and get things clear, to tell him there weren't possibilities. But it was going to be so hard… She had wanted to do it since she first saw him at the woods, and a lot more times when they spent time together. He was the love of her life, her first love, the blue prince she always dreamed of. She wouldn't find someone like him again. _Why, Aslan? Why?_ She asked to herself. "Why did they have to go?" Was her question. She wanted to stay in Narnia, be with him. She would love to marry him, be his queen and reign with him –obviously if he wanted to. But she couldn't.

She decided that the following day she would go to him and say sorry about what she had done, although she didn't want to.

However, she continued staying there, lying in the grass thinking all that she and Caspian had spent together. When she had taught him how to use the crossbow, she was so nervous, so tense, she could feel his breath on her neck, and how he was looking at her. She had tried to relax a little but it was so hard… When she had been disappointed he had tried to free the White Witch, but she could understand him. After all, she had seduced her brothers too. When he had rescued her in the forest, it felt so good that had been him who came to her and had lift her on the unknown horse while her sister was riding Caspian's real horse, Destrier. She had wrapped her arms around his waist and had pressed her body again his back; she still could smell his strong scent, wooden and honey. _Oh my God! _And when they crashed each other in one of the corridors of the castle… He had grabbed her by the waist just in time for her not to fall and had pressed him against his torso when he had helped her straight herself. She could feel their bodies fitting perfectly, they where one for each other. She still could feel his body against hers; she could see his beautiful, chocolate eyes looking intensely at her and it had seemed to her that his lips where trembling.

She wanted thing where different, to things that had happened to her with him to happen again. She was going to talk to Aslan for let them stay. She was completely sure they all wanted to stay here. She was completely sure Lucy would say she wanted to stay here before she could hear the complete sentence. Her sister had loved Narnia since she first entered to it. She had a lot of narnian friends here, and even was making friend with a couple of telmarines girls, maids' daughters, and it seems that there was a boy that liked Lucy. He was so shy when it comes to talk to her… There was NO WAY she could say that to Peter, his overprotection would tolerate it.

She was almost sure Edmond would like to stay to be there as well, he liked the life he had always there, the things he did there, his rides alone, his trainings, his sword fights he had with Peter, and now that which had with Caspian.

Peter… She didn't know about Peter. He would say that the right thing to do would be to go back to England, that they belong there. But she knew that deep inside he wanted to stay in Narnia. His pride, his ego, his feelings didn't let him stay away from there. It was going to be hard for him. Just like the last time they had left.

_Yes! _She decided _I'll talk to him. I know that if my siblings come with me he will let us. _But he wasn't in the castle at the time; he had disappeared like he always did, so she would have to talk to him the next day at the coronation ball.

She stood up and walked through the corridors, trying to find Caspian. She asked a couple of maids where he was but they couldn't answer her. So she went to his bedchambers. She knocked the door but there had not been answer. She knocked again, but nothing. She opened the door and found a very handsome Caspian lying on his bed completely sleepy. His torso was exposed since the sheet wasn't covering him, it was extremely untied.

She couldn't help to blush at the sight – His abdomen was lean, his hair was messed with some strands hiding his beautiful face and he was only using his brown pants. The sight was so tempting… But it was a pity to spoil it, and it was a pity to wake him up when he was sleeping with a big smile on his face, he must have been having a very happy dream. She hoped and didn't at the same time that he were thinking of her. She didn't want to because of what she was thinking early, because she had to live him, and maybe not see him again; but she wanted to because that would mean that he felt something for her, that he thought of her like she thought of him – like a man-woman, two people that love each other. How she wish that were possible…

She snapped that thoughts out of her head, but looked at him again. She wanted to touch him, to feel him skin with her own hands.

It wouldn't hurt.

She checked that nobody were approaching, and entered the room in silence, closing carefully the door until it was barely open and get closer to him. He was so perfect… Unconsciously, she caressed his chest with her fingers and herd him sigh. She moved his hand to his face and caressed his chick but when he moved closer to her touch she felt so strange. His chicks were warm and her hand almost burned of how good it felt. She touched his chin and with his thumb his lips, they were so tempting to kiss… She even found herself leaning to do it.

_NO!_ She stopped and moved away. _Oh Aslan! Don't let me do that again. _Begged in silence hiding her face with her hands. She looked at him again. Now his mouth was slightly open, surely because of her rose. There was a little room in the bed. And if she took that place? _What am I thinking? _

She turned around and opened the door to close it again when she was out. But didn't do it without taking one last look.

_I will apologize tomorrow_

She walked to her room and put her nightgown on. She fell in her bed in a very unqueenly manner and closed her eyes. She thought was she had just done. She was going insane. He was making her crazy. She would have to get away of him as much as possible or she really would do things that she mustn't.

Tomorrow would be the coronation, Caspian's coronation, and its ball. All was going to change for telmarines and narnians – Caspian would be their king and he would start a new era in Narnia. She wanted to be his queen, to reign with him.

Her last thoughts were what she would do if she stayed in Narnia permanently.

* * *

He got up early in the morning though being a sleepyhead. He was so nervous, that he couldn't sleep again when he woke up at 4 am. And less with the ticklish he had in his chest, cheeks and lips. It was so strange.

Why he had to wake up? He had slept so well… He had dreamed about Susan, about what had happened last night and days before. But when he thought about what he would do if he reigned with the gentle queen, he remembered the coronation. That would be today! _Oh my God! _What was he going to do? Would he be a good king? Would his people hate him? Reveal against him? How was he going to deal with everything? And without advice! This was going to be so difficult!

He tried to get rid of that thoughts and take a fresh bath. When he went out of his bathroom, chose some clothes for the day and adventured himself through the corridors of the castle. In the main table the breakfast was already serve but nobody was there. But he was so hungry that he couldn't wait the others to arrive. So he sat on the table and started to eat.

He ate a lot. His nerves made him eat more than he had wanted to. But when Lucy appeared, she made him stop before he got really fat. Especially that day, the big day.

He needed fresh air, to relax a little. So he went to the stables deciding to take a ride with Destrier, his dear and trustful horse. They parted to the forest, the one which he entered when he had escaped from being murdered. He adventured through it until he found a thick river. He rode across it, encouraging Destrier to do it, just like the last time. He rode and rode and rode and stopped when he arrived to a very special place, the one that had changed his life forever. The one where he blew the horn. HER horn.

He had blown the horn in that exact place. Where someone had knocked him down after do it.

He blew the horn and brought the Kings and Queen of Old back to Narnia.

And with that his first and impossible love. Susan.

"Why does they have to go?" He asked to himself. "I want them to stay, especially Susan."

He couldn't think in the kingdom in that moment, just in the Pevensies, in all they had lived together, in all that would they could live together. They had lived a lot already – The war, tiredness, anger, disappointment – He would never forget when the gentle queen was so disappointed OF HIM -, sadness, happiness, concern, care, tears, and a lot of things and feelings more. But he felt there was one special feeling that was missing… Love. But not that love for family, friend or for the kingdom - but the love from one person to another. Like the love he had for Susan. He would never, NEVER forget what he had lived with her, less last night. That was so… unexpected. The feeling was so overwhelming. He had never felt like that before.

He tried not to think of it. Today was his coronation and the ball. _I wonder how beautiful will be Susan at the ball with that dress that I bought for her for the coronation?_

_No! _He thought about the kingdom, like he had to do last night to sleep and stayed there until noon, changing his thoughts with the siblings and his responsibilities as a king, and headed back to the castle. He had to prepare.

* * *

I was 7 o' clock. Now, she and Lucy had been given over an hour to change their clothes. The coronation had been perfect. It would be a historic moment in Narnia. The day that narnians and telmarines would have another king, a narnian hearted one.

_She entered the throne room with all her siblings and Caspian at the front, _He looked so handsome with that red shirt with gold ornaments. So narnian…" _She had thought and had controlled her blush._

_He sat in the big throne and the Pevensies stayed beside him. Peter and Edmond in his right and Lucy and Susan by the left._

_Aslan approach to them and blew to each monarch gesturing his blessing. Then he stood in the front and started talking. _

_"Telmarines and narnians, we are here in this room to coronate the new king of Narnia, Caspian the X" All people starts greeting their new king but Aslan stopped them."Every king has rights and obligations that must be kept. King Caspian has to make his votes." He turned around to face Caspian. "Caspian the X, do you promise to reign Narnia only to bring peace to the kingdom?"_

_"I do" – Answer Caspian firmly. _

_"Caspian the X, do you promise to keep narnians and telmarines united in good and bad situations?"_

_"I do" Responded again_

_"Caspian the X, do you promise to keep all the other countries that had been allies of Narnia united?_

_"I do" _

_"In that case, I declare you High King Caspian the X. _

_Suddenly, the people started cheering loudly "Long life to High King Caspian the X, Long Life to High King Caspian the X"._

_Cornelius stepped forward and put the crown in Caspian's head. All Pevensies get closed to give and congratulated him, giving him the welcome to all his new duties. _

There were a couple of things that she didn't like in the coronation – when she went to Aslan to talk to him, he was disintegrating in millions and millions of grains.

The other think that she didn't like was that she couldn't apologize to Caspian because he was doing a lot of things and talking to a lot of people. And with Aslan he had had a loooooong talk.

After everything, she was there, in her bedchambers. She had taken a bath, dried herself and now now was wearing a simple chemise while waiting for Lucy to come so they could put their dresses on.

Lucy appeared seconds later with her dress in her arms… And with her hair up to her shoulders completely wet.

"Lucy, you're gonna get the dress wet because of your hair."

Lucy snorted and went behind the curtain to change her dress while Susan was applying some make up to herself.

When Lucy showed up, she was really pretty. She was wearing an orange dress with red ornaments

and her hair was going to be completely loose because of its length. Susan was about to put some make up to her sister and the door was knocked.

"Lu, go to see who is while I change myself"

Lucy opened the door.

"Hello, Lucy" That voice… That voice made chills run through Susan's spines.

"Hi, Caspian. What do you need?"

"I wanted to talk to your sister" _Oh no… _"Where is she?"

Lucy stopped him before he could make a step forward into the room.

"She's changing her clothes, so you can't see her. You'll have to hold on until the ball." The valiant queen said pulling him out of the room. "You will drool when you see her walking down stairs."

She was holding her breath at such point that was on the edge of suffocating. If she didn't have loosed her air when he was gone or just hearing his voice once again, she would have fainted.

But she was going to kill her sister. How could she say something like that to Caspian! TO CASPIAN! Her cheeks were red like the blood that had rise to cheeks. _Caspian wasn't going to drool!_ She thought. _And if he did? STOP! Don't think about those things!_

Trying not to do it, but failing, she put the new dress on. _Who got this dress? It's extremely beautiful. _Then put the other one and the chemise that had been on the floor the whole time in the basket of dirty clothes that lied near her.

* * *

She was very nervous though it was not her coronation and her ball, but she always got like that in each ball she had in golden age.

She went down stairs when her name and title were said and every person in the room was looking at her in awe. She looked at her sibling that were already there and held her hand on Peter's that was held high for her. She saw Caspian and blushed again. His eyed were opened with and his mouth quite hanging. He was looking at her more awed than all the other people. _Lucy was right. I think he's drooling._

He didn't realize he was starting to drool – _Oh my God!_ – was the only thing he could think at the moment. She was the most beautiful woman in the whole Narnia. She was wearing the most beautiful gown. The one that he had secretly bought for her. It was a dark green with light-green ornaments in the bodice. Her hair was half tied with a pin and the rest was hanging in the right side of her delicate neck. Her only make up was some eyeliner to result her beautiful sapphire eyes, the most beautiful sapphire eyes he had ever seen.

Edmond had to hit him in the arm to free him from the trance and immediately bowed like the rest of the people.

When she turned to him, he took her right hand and kissed it without taking her eyes off of her. She couldn't help but blush, and it turned even worse when he murmured "You are stunning tonight, my Queen"

He was really enjoying that. That was a good sign that she felt something for him, even if was just a slight feeling. He smiled and let her go. With that the ball started.

It was only for narnian and telmarine people. From other countries, only ambassadors were there. Preparations had been in charge of the queens, and had made an excellent work. Everything was red and gold with little details of dark green and black, representing to telmarines. The sisters not wanted to exclude them, because now they were citizens of the true Narnia.

Susan was alone, drinking some wine from the table that had been prepared with the most delicious narnian's and telmarine's dishes.

"May I have this dance?" Someone asked from behind.

* * *

**Please! Reviews...**

**Like I said, they will tell me if I have to continue or not.**


	3. Lost In A Passionate Night

Well people - New chapter.

**I said it before and I will say it again. Please... MERCY! If someone notice that I have mistakes of spelling or in the expressions, don't think twice and tell me. **

**If someone wants me to traslate the story in spanish, just ask. **

**PLEASE REVIEWS! They will tell me if I have to continue or not. =) I HAVE ALREADY A COUPLE OF GOOD ONES! (so I want to say thanks to them!) BUT I WANT TO BE SURE.**

**DISCLAMER: Narnia doesn't belongs to me. (But I wish so, especially Caspian =D *drool*) haha**

* * *

It was Peter extending his hand in front of her.

"Sure" With a chuckle she rested her in hands in his and was dragged to the dance floor.

The music was a simple waltz, so the movements were simple and nimble. Her hand on his shoulders, his arms around her waist and his other hand holding hers while their foot moved from one side to the other. They danced three songs this way, their heads always held high. People went apart to admire them, how easy and graceful their steps were.

When the third song ended, the crowd started to clap. Peter bowed and Susan made a curtsy to all of them.

When people dispersed, someone showed up his hand in front of her. "May I have this dance, My Queen?" Susan's heart stopped. That Spanish accent voice only belonged to ONE man. THE man.

She turned around and saw Caspian extending his hand, inviting her. She swallowed.

"Sure, My King" Her attempt to not to seem nervous was failing a little.

He smiled while dragging her to the dance floor. They heard music starting, it was some type of tango which Susan recognized and arched him an eyebrow, her nerves going to the back of her mind, but still being there.

"It's a telmarine song" He explained smiling a little shyly.

She sighed and said "Say thanks that that in my world there's a similar kind of music"

He smiled and took their hands, she rested her hand on his shoulder and he rounded her waist pressing her more against him, making her shiver. She felt again how their bodies fit perfectly.

Their foot started moving at the music's rhythm. It was a song that represented passion and desire, them showing up as her legs involved, intertwine and crossed between his legs. Their heads sides never leaving the others, except when they made a twirl, but never looking the other's eyes, not wanting to get lost and make themselves embarrassed.

People were moving apart again letting them dance with such grace and perfection. They were the center of the ball, everybody looking at them, but they never really paid attention, concentrated in the dance and the bodies that composed it. But when the other kings and queens saw them, they were astonished. Lucy was jumping up and down, delighted by the scene. Edmond was neutral – he was impressed with what was happening but didn't show emotions -. Peter was all the opposite – He was burning. His over-protectiveness to her sister was at the limit. He was going to kill Caspian if he did something disrespectful to her sister.

Their steps and twirls made then move through the dance floor. He had lift Susan up a few times - obviously making Peter burn even more – but while the dance developed, the movements were even more passionate, even the desire between the dancers and public was growing more and more with each passing second.

The song was coming to an end.

"Final step" Caspian whispered in Susan's ear, making her tremble in his arms like every time his hot breathe tickled her neck. That was getting her crazy. Why did he have such effects on her!

Her scent was bringing him mad. He wanted never to get apart of her, to be with her every day of the rest of his life, why not as his queen? How could she cause him to think things like that?

But they had to finish the dance.

He took her hand and made her twirl three times, and then made her fall over his torso, lifting her slightly from behind her left knee, almost thigh, pressing her more for their bodies to fit together again, while her right arm was rounding his neck, their faces, especially lips were inches of distance. And this was the first time they saw each other's eyes in the whole dance. Their looks traveled from their eyes to their mouths.

How he wanted to kiss her right there, right that moment. She wanted it too. He was going to, but the cheers of the guests got him back to reality.

They reluctantly moved apart, his hand brushing her legs a moment that seemed too short. Why not more? _Sure, the guests, and the Pevensies, and PETER! _

He got rid of the thought of her lean legs and made a bow to the guests as she did a curtsy and guided her with the rest of her family as the people dispersed again.

Peter was the first they saw. He was red, probably because of the fury. This time was Caspian's turn to tremble. Ed had a smile on his face, he was happy to see such a show – and Peter's face wasn't left behind. Lucy had a grin from one ear to the other. She was almost screaming in awe, literally jumping, it was as she was asking to do the whole show over again. But her comment brought a little problem.

"I loved it, I loved it. But the only thing that could have made it better was if it had finished with a very passionate-" Edmond put his hand on her mouth for not to finish the sentence. But it was too late. Peter had understood her. Susan and Caspian were COMPLETELY red of embarrassment, but the King's words frightened them, especially Caspian who was the target of the threat.

"I would have killed you, if you had done something like that, Caspian! Your reign would had been the shortest in the history of Narnia"

"He hasn't done anything disrespectful, Peter. The dance was that way. It's similar to one of our world, you know it." Susan responded, really angry because of his brother's behavior. Peter grumbled and went to one of the tables where the drinks were placed.

"Don't worry. He might want to get drunk to forget all that have just happened" Edmond remarked with a smirk.

"I want to learn how to dance like that, Susan! You'll have to teach me, I don't want to be left behind." Lucy asked in a very childish way. But then her plead became in a smirk. "But I was talking seriously when I said that you should have finished with a- "

"DON'T SAY IT!" Edmond, Caspian and Susan shouted at her, panic and concern printed in their faces. They search people who were watching, because If someone herd such a conversation, that would be one of the most embarrassing things that would have happened to them.

Thanks Aslan nobody was listening.

"-kiss"

_Someone's going to be dead tonight. _Susan made a note to herself rolling her eyes.

Well, at least Lucy found one more victim for me to play with" _Another dead body will be found out tonight. _Edmond was looking at them both expectantly.

"I will kill you both tonight. I've already done a note to myself about that." That DID scare them, more than Peter reaction. When their sister said something about her killing someone, though being a joke or not, she wasn't as gentle as her title said. So they stepped back a feet… then another, and calling the less guests' attention as possible, they ran –or better to say walked faster than usual – away from the older sister.

"Sorry about that" Susan said turning to Caspian.

"Don't worry. I know Edmond enough to expect that he would say something like that; Though Lucy really surprised me. She is smarter than she seems." He said his face turning red again.

"You're forgetting Lucy is twenty-seven years old, Caspian."

He looked at her in disbelief. Then tried to clear his head. "Anyway, I will drink something, would you like me to bring you some glass of wine?"

"No, thank you, Cas" She replied smiling.

"Ok, My Queen" He took her hand and kissed it without taking his eyes off of hers. Obviously making her blushed –And that, making him grin. With that he left to the same table that Peter, fortunately, with him out of sight. She turned and saw the blond king dancing and chatting with the daughter of the archenlandian ambassador. She liked to see his brother like that, happy and enjoying.

She heard some Lord asking her permission to dance, which she brought.

* * *

Caspian saw Susan dancing with one of the Lords. But then he realized it was Sovespian's son. He felt a pang of jealousy, but tried not to show it. But he couldn't help it… he wanted to dance with her like before – some passionate telmarine dance.

Susan was the love of his life, the first and only woman that lifted him from the floor and made him fly. He liked everything of her, from her beauty to her personality. He realized for sure of this while he was coming back from the forest.

"_You want to see her. You long to talk to her and hear her sweet voice going out from her full mouth. You are desperate to touch her smooth skin. You thirst for a kiss from her. And you dream things you would have never imagined you could dream."_

_Although not wanting to, his mind told him that again and again. He couldn't help it. Things were like that. He was completely and extremely in love with Queen Susan, the Gentle._

He drunk a couple of glasses for not to look at them. The telmarine's wines were stronger than narnian's ones… And more addictives. So he drank another and another, but tried to restrict himself for not to get very drunk. He spent the whole time sat in a chair, rejecting all the requests of other Lords to dance with their daughters, just hoping Susan to come to ask him so.

* * *

Four in the morning and the Pevensies were very tired, asking for sleep, but not doing it.

Susan saw his brothers. They were completely drunk, singing old narnian's songs. _They must go to bed NOW._ She turned to see her other beloved king – he was talking to other Lords, but he was rather tipsy, not drunk. But maybe he wouldn't know what he was saying. _It'd be better he go to sleep too. _

She searched Lucy among the crowd. Her little sister was still dancing with a faun. "Lucy, can you help me to bring the boys back to their rooms?"

"Sure, I'll carry Edmond. I can't hand Peter and Cas"

Susan nodded and took Peter.

"Why do I have to sleep?" I'm having fun and I'm not tired." The two boys asked while they were in the corridors being dragged by their sisters.

"Shut up!" They responded.

They through the boys in their respective beds and met each other halfway of the corridors. "Ready" Lucy announced with a military salute and her resounding childish voice.

"Great. Now you can go to sleep too. You must be really tired." Lucy nodded and with a big yawn ran to her chambers.

_Now I have to go for Caspian and carry him to his bedchamber. _She thought._ Oh God! _That made her chicks turn red on a sudden. SHE carrying HIM to his chambers. _Don't think about that. _She recovered her composure and went to find him.

He was sitting on a chair drinking another glass of wine.

"Caspian, you have to go to sleep. You're almost drunk and it's very late." She said taking the goblet from his hand. She put his arm around her neck and began carrying him up stairs.

The journey was very quiet but the arrived turned over completely. When Susan tried to open the door of his bedchambers, he stopped her, taking her by the wrist.

"Susan, I have to tell you something". He let the wrist go and round her waist with his arm pressing her more against him. His contact sending chills down her spine. "I know this shouldn't happen, but I can't help it." Cupped her face with his free hand. They both were trembling, she could fell it. "I feel something for you, something stronger than what I feel about the rest of your family."

"No, Caspian. You're drunk; you don't know what you're saying." She interrupted him. Her voice faltering, nervous. She barely could take his hands off; with little force he put them again.

"I know exactly what I'm saying. I feel this since the first time I saw you, and with time it got stronger and stronger." He lent in being inches from her face. "I love you, Susan. I love you so much that I would face your brother for you, for sillier that it sounds" And he closed the gap and brushed his lips with hers, the kiss sweet and full of love.

She was shocked. She was completely reluctant to believe it, even if she wanted to. It was like a nightmare and a dream at the same time… But it was so real that her knees were getting weak. She would have just fallen if he hadn't held her by the waist. He was strong even when drunk, she noticed.

She closed her eyes and gave in, unable to resist. He bit his lower lip, pleading to deepen the kiss. She granted him that wish and lost completely in the taste of his mouth, which was full of passion and desire –exactly as his dark, brown eyes. His hand left her body to be placed on the wall where he slammed her. He trailed his mouth down her neck, to her collarbone, up and down again and again. She gasped, asking for air to enter to her lungs, every time he printed a kiss. Her palms traveling to his hair gripping it tight, even more when his lips went to her chest – reveled by her low cut dress. The delight almost making her scream.

She suddenly realized what they were doing.

"CASPIAN, STOP!" She said barely shouting and pushed him aside. Her eyes opened wide.

He didn't pay attention (partly because he was drunk) so he led her inside his room, closed the door and then kissed her again. It was a desperate one, which she gave back with the same need than his. The need that someone has for another. She found herself in need of feel his warm body against hers, of discover the real sense of the dance they shared, why it was composed with such feelings. But she had to stop; being aware that everything would not have a good ending.

But he hadn't let her finish her thought, she notices that he was untying the knots of her dress and pulling it down. But when resisting, she fell on the bed, and he with her. The kisses on her neck started once again while the hem of her dress was being tugged up, his hands caressing her thigh.

She was at the point of no return. Her body nor head nor heart could fight anymore. So she hadn't option – she gave in completely, took of his clothes and the rest of hers and let him place atop of her. A lot of kisses taking over the moment and place.

That night was going to be an unforgettable one for her, she knew it. It was full of love, passion, desire, longing and trust – this because she had never trusted someone the way she was trusting Caspian right there right that moment.

* * *

**Ok. Maybe someone think that I crossed the line. But I don't care. :P**

**I hope you've enjoyed =)**

**PLEASE REVIEWS! Do I continue or not? **

**Thanks! **


	4. How Can I Talk To Her?

**People, Thanks for the reviews! I'm SO happy you liked it. X)**

**I'll remind you two things  
1) If I have mistakes of spelling (PLEASE)  
2) Who wants me to traslate the story in spanish, tell me.**

**Some of you are intrigue to know what would happen with Caspian's well being. Here you got the answer XD.**

**I want to say thanks to my best friends for helping me to decide between the options that I had made to continue this story =D**

**PLEASE REVIEWS!**

**DISCLAMER: Narnia doesn't belongs to me. (But I wish so, especially Caspian XD *drool*) haha**

* * *

The sunlight caressed her face. She could start to feel her face moving. Her lips curled into a smile, she felt the warmth that was rounding her. Her ears could hear, beside the birds singing outside, a very pacific breath; she thought it was hers. Her nose was captivated by a very delicious scent – wooden and honey; maybe it was the sheets' smell. Her hands touched soft skin, one smooth and very warm, but she didn't felt her own skin being touched. When she opened her eyes, she almost forgot how to breathe. Caspian X, the first man she has ever loved was beside her, sleeping and naked. She felt a tear slip down from her right eye, but immediately wiped it away with her palm and started thinking what had happened last night. She had to carry him to his bedchambers – where she noticed was now -, he had kissed her several times, had introduced her the room, had taken her gown off, and she his… And had spent the best night of her life with the man she loved.

She blinked and looked at Caspian again. He was smiling, maybe because of having a nice dream. She hoped that he was dreaming of her. Again. Just as she wished the other night, when she was going to apologize to him about that almost kiss. _That finally became a very loving and passionate one and ending with the best night of her life. _She thought with a pink tone one her cheeks and an almost bleed lip (because of biting it so much). Now she didn't need to apologize anymore. It would be completely stupid.

Only one sense was missing – the taste. She lent and kissed him though he was asleep. His taste was amazing, she almost melt in his mouth. Then moved to his chest and brushed her lips there, printing a sweet and delicate kiss that made him sigh.

She turned around to pick her clothes and put them on while looking at his lying on the floor. Then left the room, went to hers and changed into another very simple dress and went to have her breakfast. Lucy was already waiting there for her siblings and her friend (that the less they imagined was the reason why he was going to be very late).

"Su, I went to your room to wake you up, but you weren't there, and the sheets weren't even messed up."

Susan was speechless; no word came out from her throat. She had to think of something very quickly.

"I don't know why. I woke up earlier than usual and made the bed, so then I could walk a little and explore the castle."

"Oh. Ok." Said Lucy satisfied. "Now come and eat something. I'm hungry and I won't wait the guys." She rolled her eyes. "Actually, they'll have to wait for us to go to assist them because of their hangover." Both queens burst out of laughing. "And the most funny part is that we'll never go". Then they laughed like possessed. Lucy was right. Susan just hoped Caspian wouldn't have to be assisted because in that case there would be some troubles.

* * *

Caspian woke up at noon, rarely because he always did it around mid afternoon after a ball. But the reason was the strange scent in the sheets… and on him. He felt a strange taste in his mouth, it was similar to the perfume. And lastly the feeling of one touch tickling his whole body and something scratching on his back, this making chills run through his spine.

His three most developed senses – smell, taste and touch – were working, telling something, something that he didn't understand… until he felt the sheets in his body. On his NAKED body.

That was the detonator. The shock took over him. He felt he was going to die. _Who did I stayed last night with? _Was the first question he asked to himself. His head spun over and over again trying to remember his mistress face and figure out who she was, but there was no success. He tried to think with his head, wanting not to listen to his heart which said the scent was Susan's. _NO! It wasn't Susan as much as I wish so. _But the smell was HER smell – vanilla and roses. _NO!_

He decided he should remember that perfume, so that he could find out her owner. On one hand he wanted to know who he spent the night. On the other, he wanted to forget. Finally he decided he would smell every woman in the castle, but he was going to find her. And clear things out.

He got up of bed and took a very cold bath, in which he could wash his problems away. He stayed there around an hour, relaxing as much as possible. Later open the wardrobe and chose a simple trousers and shirt.

Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind. What if he went to Susan and talked to her? What would happen? First he had to know if she felt something for him, because if he told her THAT, THAT would affect – No, destroy their relationship. And if that happened he would commit suicide, and he had a lot of ways to do it. And none of them were "clean". The horror of the situation was shown in his eyes, betraying him, letting people know his worries and fears. He would have to hide every feeling, every thought from everybody. Because if not, he would be involved in a VERY big problem.

He went through the corridors, going to Susan's chambers. But when he knocked the door, there was no response, so he supposed she was already awake. So he searched her in the palace, but nothing. Instead, he found her in the training camp, practicing archery. He got closer and seeing she hadn't noticed his presence whisper in her ear.

"What's the Gentle Queen doing here so early?" She jumped turning around startled, letting the arrow fly anywhere.

"I will kill you, Caspian! Don't do that ever again!" But he responded with a chuckle and she snort "But answering your question, you can perfectly see what I'm doing here. And I want to spend as much time here as possible because I don't know when or if I'll come back" His grin faded that instant. But her mischief smile made him cheer up a little. "I think the question should be what are YOU doing here, SLEEPYHEAD?" He laughed.

"I don´t know. Though it´s odd I have not a hangover" Now she laughed. He hesitated. Should he or not? "Su, Can I talk to you in a more private place?" What's done, it's done. But he didn't forget to look around in case someone was listening to.

"Sure." She gave him that smile that he thought really resemble the Southern Sun, and left the quiver to one of the narnians, asking to take care of it while she wasn't there, whose creature was very honored to fulfill such an order.

They went to a quite big, lonely tree, not far from the training camp.

"What did you wanted to talk me about?" Fear. He hoped it didn't show in his eyes.

"I wanted to tell you two things. One that I was thinking that after breakfast we could visit Cair Paravel. First because I've never been there and I would be very honored if the Kings and Queens of Old themselves could show it to me. And the most important reason why I want to see it is the second one: I want to restore Cair Paravel". He had had that idea a couple of days ago, when at dinner Queen Lucy had talked about the majestic Castle and about how much she would loved to see it again.

Her face brightened instantly. To Caspian it seemed to shine.

"I WOULD BE SO HAPPY! And exited! I would love to see my dear home again" It took Caspian's all willpower to restrain himself and not kiss her that moment. "If you do it, we couldn't have any idea of how to thank you. Specially knowing you who will do it."

"I knew you would like the idea. Just as much as Lucy" Their giggles couldn't be hidden. "And you don't need to do nothing. You already did it. And not only bringing me my throne back." He looked at her intensely, so much that he seemed she couldn't breathe. And still while looking at him she blushed. He marked a point on his list of her returning his feelings back. Then, turning her features a little more relaxed, she asked

"What was the other thing you wanted to tell me?"

He got pale. And counted to three.

"The other theme of the conversation is quite more delicate, serious. And it's very complicated and hard for me talk about it-"

"Susan! Caspian! " They heard Lucy's childish shout. "Caspian, Ed and Peter are waiting for you for the breakfast" The youngest Pevensie grabbed their arms and dragged them to the dining hall. Caspian was swearing in the inside. Lucy's interruption was inappropriate. _At least she didn't hear what I was going to say._

Once in the dining hall, Peter was already eating and Edmond was almost sleeping on the table, but his older brother hit him on the back of his head. The youngest king's expression was unreadable – confusion, sleepiness, surprised and pain (because of the impact) – so laughter couldn't be concealed.

During the breakfast (Lucy and Susan didn't eat), the newest king remembered the first thing he had told with his beloved queen.

"Guys, I would like to go and see Cair Paravel" He looked at Susan who was smiling intensely. "I want to restore it. And it would be a monument of you four."

Peter chocked with his food, Edmond had open-wide eyes and mouth and Lucy was literally screaming of happiness and joy repeating "yes!" every second. _Wow, her excitement is almost scaring me. _

"Really, Caspian? He nodded. "We would be very thankful all our life if you do it, you know?

"But I'm not doing it for you to be thankful, Peter. I'll do it because I want to. You know that Dr. Cornelius used to tell me stories about you ever since I was a child, and I always dreamed one day I could see how the majestic castle it was. And don't dare to think that you "owe" something to me. I just want you all to be happy that this could be done." He stated with a sincerely smile.

"We will very thankful anyway. So don't try to change our minds." Edmond said with a playful smirk.

"Ok." Caspian had to surrender.

"When were you planning to go?" Lucy asked, still very excited.

"Now" He simply answered, much to Lucy's happiness.

"I'll go to prepare." She said but Peter stopped her pointing at the table and food. "I've already eaten, remember?" And she let herself from his hand, funning out from the hall, dragging Susan with her.

Peter looked menacingly at his new friend.

"If we go later, we'll have to spend the night there." Caspian pointed the obvious. So an irritated Peter went to prepare too… while Edmond was laughing. Caspian stopped him and separated.

He felt the need to talk to her beautiful queen otherwise he would exasperate.

He knocked her door ad soon she responded.

"Cas! What do you need?"

"We haven't finished our conversation." _Oh, no. _How he was going to say it? He hadn't practiced.

"Oh, true. Come in." _Gulp._

He entered the room, feeling very nervous. How he was going to start? _Susan, I want to know if we had sex last night.__ STUPID!_

"Well, I was saying before that it was a delicate them. It's not easy for me to explain but I need to. And I need to know if, by the slightest possibility, you-"

"Susan!" _No, not again._ "Would you come to my room? I need help with my dress." Susan sighed.

"I'm going". Then she faced the new king and "I'm sorry. We'll talk later. Ok?" He reluctantly nodded. They left the room and went to prepare for the journey. Actually, he was already prepared, having done it that very morning. So he took his bags and went to saddle the horses and to ask help to the architect, so they all could discuss the reconstruction arrangements.

* * *

While walking with Lucy, she was wondering what Caspian was trying to tell/ask her. She was intrigued. May it be of what happened last night? He was drunk, he shouldn't remember anything. But she could see the concern and seriousness in his eyes…

"What happens, Su?" Lucy asked concerned, making Susan get out of her thoughts.

"Nothing, don't worry."

Lucy was not convinced.

"Don't lie to me. You know you can't." Said looking menacingly at her older sister, making her pissed.

"You interrupted my conversation with Caspian twice. And honestly I'm very intrigued of what he was going to tell me." A mischief smile formed in the young girl. Susan worried. She shouldn't have said that.

"You like him, don't you? And I have the feeling, I'm almost sure that you fall for him. AND he for you. I'm already imagining you both like a very lovey-dovey couple."

"Lucy!" It was helpless to blush. "Don't say that! You're wrong. And in case I wanted to, we could not be together." Sadness took over her. They had already been together. DANGEROUSLY together. She knew that what happened would affect her entire life.

"Yeah. I know." The youngest queen was also sad.

They continued and quickly everything was ready. The only thing left was waiting for her brothers and her king. _God! Did I say MY king?_ In the stables.

And both queens did it, and HER king was already there.

"Su, can we finish our conversation?" He asked. And he seemed to begging it.

"Let's try again" she got closer and whisper in his ear "If Lucy doesn't bother us again" They chuckled.

They chose to go to the other side of the stable.

"Ok. Continue."She saw he swallowed hard.

"I want to know what you-"

"Guys!" _DAMN_ "Peter and Edmond are here. And the architect too."

"We're going. I think we'll have to tie her in a chair and cover her mouth with a fabric if we want to finish this conversation." _And I promise I'll do it if she doesn't, Caspian. Don't worry. _

They returned, found their horses and mounted. Then they traveled within the woods, crossing Beruna's river. Travelling to the east.

* * *

One hour. That was half of the way. And Caspian was getting insane. He was impatient. He needed to find the answer for his question as soon as possible. He would kill himself if the Pevensies left and his question was unanswered. He decided to try again. The times that would be necessary to know the truth.

He got closer to the archer queen, who was carrying her bow and quiver in her back, and her horse, Claritia. He felt nervous again. How was going to ask her?

"Su." He whisper accidently on her neck and felt her shiver. _Another mark to my list. _"Can we?" She nodded and they moved apart from the group, but continue in the same direction. "Well, I want and need to ask you what do you feel-"

"Su! Cas! Where are you? We'll rest and eat something. Come here!" _Lucy! You're starting to really irritate me._

"Especially because you have the food!" Add Edmond behind the little queen.

"Stop eating!" The three other Pevensies and Caspian scolded. _Does he never stop eating? _

They went back. Both burning. Cas could see she was too. Did she want to tell him something too? And once with the others he replied to his queen. _His… That would sound so good…_

"I think I'll take the offer. We have both things needed. Don't worry for the chair, a tree would be enough." They both burst out of laughing while the others looked at them expectantly.

"Have we missed something? Why don't you tell us so that we all can laugh with you?" Said Peter a little pissed because he was always left behind.

"Yes. I don't care Peter, but you'll have to share the joke with me. You know I will know it sooner or later." Edmond said eating an apple and ignoring his brother's glare. That made the couple laugh even more.

* * *

**I hope you've enjoyed =) (And laugh XD. Because I did it writing it)**

**In case you want me to add anything please tell me =) I would love to.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! And thanks! **


	5. Secrets Near The Shore

**Hello People! Another Chap! Thank all of you for your support!**

**Especially ****xAshlingxDreamx that he was kind enough to invest some time on me and help me with my "horrors of spelling" (like we say here in my country XD). (AND YES, I agree that most men are stupid! XD jaja.)  
And also tu Calyn. I can't believe myself! I have checked everything and replaced the file. =D****  
So please... If I have more tell me.**

**I'll say it one last time. THE LAST ONE. If someone wants me to translate the story to spanish, JUST TELL ME!**

**Now I want to thank Mechi 3 a lot! She gave me the idea of Peter's misery XD jajaja.**

**And lastly I want to left something clear: If anytime I write some relevant situation that you think it's similar to your stories, I'll tell you that I have looooong a summary of the whole fic. So please, don't misunderstand. **

**PLEASE REVIEWS! **

**CASPIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! *drool* **

* * *

The rest of the journey was excellent. Everybody talk to each other. Some narnians that lived in there said hello and bowed to their kings. The sun was shining, showing up the beautiful day that took over Narnia. There were birds singing which hadn't stopped since morning.

However, Caspian was still groaning. But it drastically changed when Caspian saw the ruins of Cair Paravel. It was sad and filled his with immense anger in a way, such an incredible place completely destroyed by his ancestors. But in the other hand he thought of how wonderful and stunning it would have been in Golden Age.

Lucy and Susan started to show him every section of the palace, every one having a lot of stories and anecdotes, most of them very amusing, too much for his liking. And other almost made him die of laughter. They decided some arrangements that could be made with help of the professional that had accompanied them, while Peter and Edmund decided to collect the huge amount of objects scattered all around, and classified them between the four siblings and other type of things.

"Who's this dress from? Susan or Lucy?" Edmund asked Peter while pointing one of the dirty gowns.

"By the size it could belong both to Lucy as Susan, considering that in that moment they were older. But the carvings are a bit childish, so I guess it is Lucy's." So the youngest brother put his sister's gown in the right box.

"Peter, I start thinking that we should have chosen the trip around the castle. Firstly because the girls know more about what owns to each person, but above all I have a bad feeling right now." Peter met his eyes and really saw sparkles of concern, but…

"Don't worry, Ed. What's the worst that could happen?" Said dismissively.

"By Susan and Lucy's hand AND with Caspian's too, ANYTHING!" He was turning a little scared. But wait! He was King Edmund, The Just, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of the Lone Islands, why he should be afraid of his own sisters and his soul brother? But Peter only laughed at him.

"Baby."

Little did they know what was waiting for them.

"Hi, guys"

"Hi, Cas. How did that went out? "

"I'm really honored, Peter. Thank all of you for fulfill this wonderful dream" He said with the expression of a kid who had been given the toy he wanted so much. "And don't worry, everything is excellent. Actually, the girls hand it perfectly alone, so I thought you could need a hand here."

"We really do" Peter was frightened just thinking in all that they had to do.

They continued their labor about ten minutes more. The blond king was upset, tired of that awful work, it seemed to have no end. And now it was only the secret passage where they got their things back when they returned. His head refused to imagine what could be lying near the castle, where thousands of things had been hosted, surely now destroyed or lost.

He turned his head and saw his younger brother deciding if some shirts were his or not.

"Ed, the red and green one is mine. And that gold one too. The others are yours." The black-haired king grinned and winked at the "genius" of the family (beside Susan) and threw the clothes in their respected box, so he could focus in other objects.

Satisfied, he looked at Caspian… And froze. He was examining an object that was holding in his hands. It was a piece of fabric, but not an ordinary one, it was gauze, pink gauze. It has a "B" sewn in gold in the corner, and a heart.

"EDMUND, PINK ALERT!" Peter shouted so loud that Susan and Lucy could hear him through the rock that covered the secret passage.

Edmund shocked and both Pevensies ran and pounced on Caspian, trying to rid the fabric from his hand.

But Caspian was faster and dodged, not allowing them to beat him.

"Wow, wow. What's happening here? What's this?" Peter went pale. "This is a veil from some calormene woman. Is this some secret love? A king shouldn't have any," Caspian smirk. But the poor king continued trying to get back one of his worst nightmares (and though it sounds odd, it still haunted him after eleven years)

"Get me that back, Caspian! Ed, help me."

"No, wait. I think it's another thing. Maybe you were being pressed on marriage with her but she left you this for you to remember her." Now the other two were desperate. "By your desperation I think no, but I'm near. Mmm… Maybe… A stalker?" And the medium king froze. "I win" But in the explosion of laughter Edmund managed to catch the fabric and tossed it to his brother, who started running towards a torch and burned the fabric, letting it disintegrate completely.

Then a heavy sigh of relief.

"What was that?" He asked still laughing.

"You don't want to know. And if Edmund doesn't want to tell you, it's because you shouldn't know"

"In that case, I'll ask your sisters to tell me" If glares could kill, the Fifth Pevensie (like the family started to call him) would be already dead. And Peter's really scared him.

"Hey! What's happening here?" A voice came closer.

"I don't know. They don't want to tell me. A "pink alert?"

The girls burst out of laughing.

"It's not funny!" Their brothers shouted.

"I would have loved to see such a show. In our reign they were extremely amusing"

"It was one of our favorites entertaining" Lucy screwed it.

"Wait a minute! All those appearing were you?" Edmund seemed to burn in anger.

"What do you think?" Without finishing the sentence, the girls were already running for their life.

Now Caspian turned to be possessed by laugher.

_I'm going to kill those three. _Peter swore to himself.

* * *

The rage was almost completely gone; just some glares were shot to the family in case some other "dangerous" objects could fall in "wrong hands". But a sight of the one in his hand but couldn't lift made him snicker with mischief.

"Hey, Ed. Do you remember this sword?"

Edmund stopped chuckling about some joke from their friend to face his brother… And surprised. And then smiled.

"Yes. Wasn't it the one that Oreius had lent me? I think I never returned it to him. " He said quite shyly.

"You're a shyster! Why didn't you stupid returned it!" Susan scolded him.

"I don't know. I think that I left it somewhere in my room and never remembered that I had it."

"IDIOT!" Now they all shouted at him

"And why the heck did you borrow it! That's what I want to know. This sword is almost as tall as you. You can't even lift it." Peter had a point. The centaurs' swords were extremely huge.

"I wanted to learn how to use it. You can't hand it like the ordinary ones" Edmund replied and then added uselessly "And I used to be older, taller and stronger. Remember?"

"You weren't so different when you were twenty. Anyway, did you learn something?"

"A bit. It was very complicated with such a big weapon." He replied. So tried to lift it, but was impossible. He tried two more times but either could.

The girls were giggling (it was helpless), Caspian was snickering a little louder than them. But Peter was lying on the ground laughing, as it was an entertaining to see his brother in such miserable situation.

"Do you think it's funny, Peter? Why don't you try? Surely you can do it better." Ed's challenge, without considering his sarcastic tone, wasn't left behind.

Peter got up from the ground and grabbed the sword from his little bother's hand and take his time to fulfill the hard task.

He could. First an inch, then two inches, then three, another one, quite more and hold it in his hands, maneuvering it in a way he could find the balance point of the sword.

The rest of the family looked at him in awe, even the loser king, really impressed that Peter could manage to do it.

He must be giving him some credit for AT LEAST managing to do that. – I say this because when calculating the said balance, the sword slipped off of his hand and fell exactly on the thumb of his feet.

A shriek was heard everywhere. The few narnians and telmarines that had gone to help with the cleaning task (parting a couple of hours after the royal family), and were half a kilometer of distance, turned around having heard the incredible shriek… While the people nearest the owner were laughing like insane, possessed, at the edge of death, rolling around on the ground, turning to a side to the other, hands rounding their stomachs of how they hurt because of the laugher.

Even some people got closer to know their king's state, but the others didn't even bother or paid any attention to that and continued standing on the floor almost dying.

"Do you think this is funny? Amusing?"

The others responded with a barely noticed nod with their heads, not even a word could get out of their mouths.

Really pissed and upset, he took a handful of sand and tossed it in each face, trying to manage to reach the eyes, for it would be more painful.

"HEY! You shouldn't have done that! We didn't do anything. In case, you did that to yourself, and I think because you showed off. Karma isn't your ally, Pete!" The black-haired king could say between his tries of taking air.

"Sorry, Pete, but we couldn't help it" The little Lucy said getting rid of the sand from her eyes and hair.

"You don't even ask if I'm ok. Or even if my little thumb is ok." He said really upset.

"Oh sorry, Pete" Then got closer and kneeled in front of him. "Little thumb, are yo ok? Did your owner hurt you?" And again all the laugher. She could be really annoying when she wanted to.

"Didn't I tell you that Edmund is a very bad influence for you, Lu? Because I think I did!"

"Yes, you did. But do you think that I will grant you that wish and lose the whole amusement? NEVER!"

The pale face turned red of rage.

"I'm going to get this paid back. I don't know how, but I'll do. I promise" And with that he left the others lying on the floor.

* * *

The picnic took place near the ruins, in the south wing, two hours later, with a very anger Peter. _He still didn't move on._ Caspian thought with a hidden smirk.

He was even more worried than before. His time left was running in countdown. _Susan, I need to talk to you NOW!_

"Su, would you come with me a few minutes?" She nodded and stood up, going with the new king to the eastern side of the castle. They stopped near a couple of tall rocks where they could support themselves.

"Now, I want and need to ask you what do you feel about-"

"Cas! Can you explain the boys what we've been talking about the arrangements?"The annoying girl –like Caspian thought appropriated to call her– run toward them.

"You are doing this on purpose, aren't you?" A very pissed Susan asked. "Because I think you do"

The little girls smiled as innocent as possible (and with the slightest try, to everyone's eyes she really was) and then run away to reunite with the others two.

Susan sighed and started to walk away but he stopped her grabbing her by the arm.

"He can wait." Pause "What do you fell about-" Again

"Caspian!" This time was Peter's voice. _At least it's not her._

"It would be better you to go. For your wellbeing I mean" She explained with a chuckle, him doing it too.

"Please, I want to finish this before the day comes to an end, ok?" She nodded with a smile and he walked to his friends.

While time passed by, his head was too deep inside in the explanation he was giving both kings of Old about the details of the reconstruction to remember his worries.

Now, it was around five in the afternoon and the royal family decided to take a very well deserved break. The youngest Pevensie was traveling inside the Castle looking for something to entertain herself: A game, a thought, an object that could bring her some memories –more hopefully good, or some embarrassing moments of her siblings. The boys of the family were training, and in some cases a narnian or telmarine volunteered to be honored of train with their kings. And Caspian and Susan were doing nothing.

He wasn't thinking about what was troubling him before when he already mounted in his horse, Destrier, asked her with an extended hand.

"Want to take a ride?"

"Of course" She responded smiling. But them, a mischievous smile "But I'll take the reins"

He raised an eyebrow confused, but agreed.

They rode about a kilometer away from the castle, always by the shore, both handing the reins that tied Destrier. He never knew why, but he had always loved the sea, but Miraz had never let him go. However, he begged Dr. Cornelius to carry him once, who reluctantly agreed. That was one of the best experiences of his childhood: The day he first swam in the sea.

He looked at Susan, who was smiling at him. Then, he loved the sea even more. Susan's eyes were its color: An intense sky-blue that could spell everyone who saw them.

"What are you thinking of?" She asked. He just noticed that he had been staring at her, and that now she was doing it just as him had. But tried to clean his head before being embarrassed even more.

"Nothing, don't worry" He smiled at her, and hers widened, but soon she turned around. And he saw her neck.

I was so tempting… He wanted to caress and kissed it like he thought he had done last night. And he remembered.

"Well, at last alone! Now I can finish"

"True! Just move aside a little so I can turn around and face you"

Before doing what she asked him, he thought for a moment, and stopped her.

"Wait. Don't do it. I want to do something first." She frown, her face confused, but did as told. He sighed and analyzed his words before say them. "Susan, I want to do something, ok? But trust me, I don't want you to misunderstand, and please, don't think that I'm disrespecting you, I just want to…" _"Prove something?" She would kill me!_ "Just… If you feel uncomfortable, just tell me, ok?

She turned and looked at him even more confused than before. He saw that in her eyes.

"Please, just trust me" He asked her with pleading eyes. She still unsure nodded and looked to the front were their hands were brushing each other while holding the leather rope. "And later tell me what you felt"

He did it. He got closer to her slowly, not wanting to make any rush movement and left a butterfly kiss on it, then another… He felt her shiver, but she didn't stop him. Then, the kisses turned a little hungrier, his tongue tasting her skin in a very passionate way while he delighted with her intoxicating scent and grabbed her hair with his right hand pulling it away, so it wouldn't bother him and could press her more against himself.

He heard her gasp, at first she tensed a bit, but then relaxed completely and rest her arched neck on his shoulder and tugged his hair, now she pressing him more against herself, and so he could have more access to her neck and shoulder. Her moans and sighs were driving him crazy, making his desire over her to grow even more. That if we don't talk about when she whispered his name several times.

But now, he was certain of something.

He pulled away from her only an inch so his mouth could travel to her ear, his voice faltering.

"It's you"

* * *

**I know... A very hard end. :P You'll see how this ends up in the next chap**

**Did you like it? X)**

**Did you laughed? XD jajajaja **

**And I'm thinking of writing another of the fics that I have a summary. EVEN LONGER THAN THIS! Do you want me to write it now or in the near future? =D**

**PLEASE, REVIEWS! At least a short one! =) **

**Cheers! **


	6. Tell Me About The First Time

**MY DELAY! OMG! Sorry! I hate you school!  
But reviews didn't inspired me either. ¬¬ =(**

**Okey... First of all. Thanks Mechi for bring me your crazy ideas again! XD jajaja.  
And xAshlingxDreamx thank you for your opinions and PMs =)**

**And, guys, I'll ask it again... I'm thinking on wiring a new fic. I even have the summary ready. And it's longer than this one. Do you think I should write it now or in a near future? It is VoDT but with a very important change (without Eustace, and with someone else). Let me know what do you think. =D**

**From now on...  
1) I will devote a song to each chapter. I this one "Where The Sun Meets The Sea" from Blu Sky Summer. Though we have to change a few details to fit with the story. =)  
****2) There won't be such a funny chapters. This will be more drama, you will can take it like a TV novel. XD jaja**

**IF YOU FIND TYPOS... PLEASE TELL ME! I DON'T BITE! And actually can't XD. **

**PLEASE REVIEWS! **

* * *

"It's you."

She froze. Her body suddenly tensed. Without air in her lungs. Feeling like a cat trapped in a cage. Desperation sending chills through her spine. The whole pleasure threw to the trash, all the wonderful feeling faded away. Now Fear was instead, Looking for a way where she could run away. _But that would show me away._

As calm as possible, trying that her voice not to sound faltering, she asked.

"I am what?"

"Turn around" She did. He had a serious and unreadable expression. "Please Susan, be the most honest person in the world". She gulped "What you say it's very important to me" And then the hit… "What did you fell?"

"Caspian, I…" She stuttered. "I-I don't know. It felt strange, new, but… good." She confessed covering her face with her hands, cheeks painted with a rather strong pink tone.

"And pleasant?" He lent in a bit closer and kissed her neck again, slowly and passionate, his breath tickling her neck driving her insane, the second most pleasant felling in her life, because nothing could be compared with the night before.

"Yes…" Her whisper barely heard, but enough for Caspian to hear. He continued pleasing her a couple of minutes more: she was then tugging his hair, her head slightly arched and he was kissing and biting her throat. But he separated and inch and rested his forehead in hers.

"What do you feel for me?" He paused "Finally I could finish." They chuckled but just a fraction of second. She was perplexed. What did she feel for him? Everything. Now her hand was in the collar of his shirt, so he pulled him closer ad kissed him without any hesitation, hungrily and passionate, taking him by surprised just a second but managing him to obey her plead with the same intensity, rounding her waist with his arms.

"Time didn't matter, it was magically frozen, the place was desert, all thoughts faded away, as the only thing that mattered was that kiss, they both relishing each other's mouth like last night (with the difference that this time he wasn't drunk) as consciously as they've never been. ALMOST.

"You were the one who slept with me last night, weren't you? He asked though kissed her again, without even let her answer. "Weren't you?" Kiss. "Susan."

"Yes. Yes, it was me" She confirmed. But only realized what she had said a moment later, when Caspian pulled apart and stared at her wide-eyed, taking her face in his hand.

_What have I done? _She shuddered, but it felt more like seizure. Despair… Such despair that she took his hands off and stayed back, looking at the man in front of her with tears felling her eyes. She was so awestruck that couldn't move. But at least her mind had a little space where she could think how to get out of there.

She swiveled and saw an amount of quite bog rocks a few feet away. So, in an attempt of shifting her feet's position, it stuck in the stirrup and made her fall in the rough sand, but immediately stood up and ran to her destination, taking her sandals off in the way to go faster.

But Caspian didn't stay behind and went to catch her, also taking his boots off as fast as possible, she looked out of the corner of the eye.

And that mistake was almost lethal.

That prevented her to see the little rock that was in front and made her stumble. She felt herself fall and fall until a strong arm grabbed her pulling her a little backwards, but rapidly let her go.

Just instead of falling over the raspy sand and sharp rocks, she fell on something soft and hard at the same time… that was accompanied by a moan of pain.

Susan rolled off of the body under her and met her telmarine king lying under her trying to stand in a sitting position. But he couldn't reach further, because he lied down again.

And Susan gasped.

He had a bad cut in his left palm, though fortunately not too deep. He had it made by one of the little rocks that were covered by the sand, leaving some material around the wound. Without thinking one more minute, she kneeled before him and scanned the place for something to cover the wound, and found a piece of Caspian's trousers very efficient, so she cleaned the wound with fabric as better as possible, but when she saw him wince at pain, instinctively drew back, but went again to what she was doing. She had to.

"Sorry, Cas, but it will get infected if we don't treat this. Later, when we come back to the castle, we will tell Lucy to give you a drop of her cordial, since there are no physicians." She felt how he was staring at her, not even blinking, but she tried to ignore it and continued talking. "I think we should go back now, the others will worry if we're not there soon. You know how Peter reacts, and you don't imagine when the case involves a man… He gets crazy. Both in golden age, where he was capable of killing some of my suitors (and he did), and in our world, where he contains himself, as surprising as it sounds, but didn't let anyone to approach me. I think that if he finds out that we're together and alone, he will you. So come on, give me your hand" she finished, standing up. He gave her his hand but didn't attempt to stand up, so she fell into his arms again, sat on his lap. And she finally looked at him.

He was looking at her. His staring seemed distant and penetrating at the same time. He was like seeing her in general, and that made her feel naked, as if he was seeing her whole soul through her eyes.

But there wasn't a single trace of lust or desire. It was love, admiration. That glitter in his orbs said it all.

He hold her face in his sane hand and lent forward. The sweet union of lips filled her with a strange sensation. The butterflies on her stomach again. And she liked that feeling, it made her melt in his arms and relax, be just her. At first it was slow and sweet but it grew more passionate and hungrier, they poured all their souls in that kiss.

Caspian became impatient, craving for more of her. His hand traveled from her face to her curves and to her legs and pressed her more against himself.

Moments later they broke their kiss. The lack of air was too much.

"I love you, Susan. I love you" His words filled her being. And the sparks in his orbs showed the intense of his words.

"I love you, too" And that was sealed with one more kiss, a short but beautiful one.

"How happened?"

"How happened what?"

"Last night" His firm voice demanding to know how that wonderful moment had really begun.

Hesitating, she told him.

"Lu and I brought our completely drunk brothers to their rooms, she was very tired (and couldn't have carried you anyway), so she retired and I did the work. You weren't completely drunk so we went a little faster…When we arrived to your door… You declared to me." Her voice started faltering. "You kissed me… Then my neck, throat." She rested her forehead on his, remembering the event. "you dragged me inside and started to take my dress off, and I tried to resist for a while, but was in vain… I fell on your bed and I gave in and let it be. I gave myself to you, Caspian." Now she looked slightly up directly at his eyes. "And I'll never, ever, ever regret it". She was cut off. Again. Needless to say the method chosen.

"What I've told you before about my brother was not a joke" She stated with a smile.

"What have you told me?" He asked.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"No. I was too lost on you that I just could see your mouth moving". _He must be kidding me._

"Ok. I'll repeat it, but shortly. IF Peter knows that we are together and alone, he will kill you. So I suggest we begin our way back".

"We can wait a little more." He answered with disdain. "We can talk, share some lovey-dovey confessions and actions…" said seductively and mischievously, nuzzling her neck with his nose, making her chuckle."

"Naughty!" Now he chuckled when she punched him in the arm.

"He can really wait. Come here". He gave her a very short kiss. When they broke it, he realized that her face seemed to shine. That was all he wanted… Beside her, obviously. She knew it because he told her that moment. They told each other what the other meant.

"You're my life. I don't know what I would do without you. I don't know what I will do when you leave." A tear. A tear rolled down on their cheeks. That was something none of them wanted to remember, she would fall to pieces if they were torn apart, she would be incomplete when she depart to her world. She wouldn't be strong enough to move on with her life, she was sure it wouldn't have a good end. Although she had to move on. Because some day he would need a queen… who could give him a heir.

"I don't know either. But I think we should get used to the idea. After all, you will need a queen, and she will give you a-"

"STOP! Don't talk about that anymore! Never! If I have a queen that will be you! And I swear it by Aslan!" _Woow!_

"Don't promise things that you know you won't keep. To swear by Him is something extremely serious."

"I know. That's why I'm promising."

"Caspian, don't you comprehend that the next time we come, if we ever come back, could be in hundreds or thousands years here? I couldn't live knowing you won't move on because of me. You'll need to." She said firmly. "Yes, It will be heartbroken to know that you'll be with another woman. But I'll feel better if it's a woman who you'd share the same feeling."

"You won't need to worry about that. First, because I'll never love a woman as I love you. Second, if I think of you, I'll never can think of another woman. And third…" He made a pause, "I will ask and convince Aslan for let you stay. Because you all are the closest I have to a family. I don't want to lose any of you"

Their sobs made the words difficult to sound and understand

"Would you really ask Him? For us? For me?"

"I would do that and much more for you to stay with me."

Susan didn't wait anymore. She leapt on his arms and joined their lips in a very passionate kiss.

If he really could convince The Grate Lion to let them stay in Narnia AND WITH HIM, she would be the happiest woman in all the worlds that existed.

They broke soon, but he continued kissing her neck, sending a strange sensation on the pit of her stomach. But when hearing her moans, his desire more. He traveled too her shoulder and that was when she stopped.

"Not here, Cas!" She said giggling. "Come on, let's go back"

"No, not yet."

"They're going to worry."

"No, they are not. Do you know what we can do?" He asked with a mischievous tone. "You could tell me a couple of embarrassing moments of your brothers. I could tease them to no end." Both started to laugh.

"Oh… This is going to be amusing. There are a lot of them, one funnier than the other. Where do you want me to start? Balls, castle, forest, in our voyage on the Splendor Hyaline?"

* * *

Once they returned to Cair Paravel, the rest of the Pevensies were standing right in the front.

"Where did you two go? I was worried! Don't you know what happened to all the suitors that intended to court Susan in Golden Age, Caspian? Peter threw daggers with his eyes.

"Yes, I've been told" He said looking conspiracy at his love. "A couple of things I knew them because of stories. Others, your sister told me while we were coming here."

"You should." And with that, he turned on his heels and left, leaving a very amused 'family'.

"But in a way I will ally with Peter: If someone picks on my sister… There will be troubles." And he sent a menacing glare at the telmarine king.

"Don't look at me." Caspian said with a exaggerated face. And Edmund left. But Lucy was still giggling.

"I know that something is happening between you two. Sooner or later I'll find it out." King and Queen, very surprised, blinked a few times, watching her leave. "I am little but not stupid!" She shouted without looking back.

"We'll have to be careful with her around"

"I think so. Come on, let's continue with the cleaning or we'll be hung for being slackers"

The job continued a few more hours.

"Guys, how did you first met with Trumpkin? I always wanted to know."

"It was quite funny, actually. He was about to be drowned by a couple of telmarine soldiers and we rescued him. He told us that the telmarines had conquered Narnia. When we commented that was strange to see humans in Narnia, he reproached us, but we said 'It's a very long story'. He looked at us properly and almost faint. So we introduced ourselves…"

"And he was quite humiliated saying 'The magnificent'. He was all wetted and messed up" Edmond smirked.

"Shut up, Ed!" He sent a glare to his brother. "And (I'll flatter you, brother, so you should be more thankful) to prove it, he gave DLF an excellent hiding in a sword fight"

"Hey, good job!" The new king congratulated his friend "Any funny anecdote which can be use as a teasing?"

"You know, there's a particular one that I will never forget. We had just nicknamed him and he whined, but we suggested calling him 'our little dwarf' or 'crybaby' and the worst was 'not-picker'. He froze in his heals and started to sing 'I'm DLG, the little pet of their majestic Kings and Queen of Old, the one that accompany and praises them'. I suggested for him to add 'and it's humiliated by them', but he got pissed off and refused." They all burst out of laughter.

"Nit-picker… I like it. He will miss you all" He said with a mischievous grin.

"Another funny thing was one of the times he helped Lucy in the cliff. A log was rushing towards him and he had to jump it, but with such short legs, all he did was fall in it and started to roll on it move forward, but the current was so hard that immediately he fell in the water and hit his back against a rock. The moan was heard from the surface. Because of the pain he had to swim to the other side."

"Well, I think that he will amuse me when I'm bored." Then he frowned. "I know that your reign was the best in Narnia. But, was it difficult for you?

"It was difficult at first. We were mere kids, without a single idea of what was happening. Though, fortunately we had each other and a lot of other people to help us." Peter confessed.

"When we were crowned, we thought 'Wow, this will be amazing! To live here as kings and queens, to do what the hell we wish, without anyone to say no…' But all that stayed behind when time passed by and we faced dangers that we had never imagined. The threats we received about Edmund's treason had no limits. But we had to get used to and take son drastic measures." Susan continued.

Caspian swallowed hard. He didn't know what was waiting for him. He had been a traitor to telmarines too. His worries started again. What if he failed? What if he didn't satisfy the kingdom like he was supposed to do? What if he had the same problems as his best friend? What if he did everything wrong?

"But don't worry. Knowing you, you will be a perfect monarch." The love of his life added, and he couldn't help to smile and squeeze her hand, that was resting on his shoulder.

"Thank you. I hope so." Then he looked around and sighed in depression. "Guys, this will take too long. I think that, if we want to finish one and for all, we'll have to spend the night here."

"I would love too!" Lucy exclaimed in happiness.

"Ok. I have no problem." Peter said with a genuine contentment.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA" They all saw Edmund looking terrified at his brother. "Peter agreed with Caspian! Not even a single word against! It's the apocalypse, the end of the world! Run for your lives!" The scene was so exaggerated, but the theme was chosen so perfect and the acting so excellent, that everyone fell on the floor erupting of laughter, at the point that their stomachs aches… The only exception was, of course, Peter, who was extremely pissed off.

"You will pay. I'll take revenge one day!"

"Yes, we'll just have to wait to see when it happens." His younger brother replied still laughing.

* * *

The moon rose in the sky and all the royal family ate in peace…

Well… Almost.

But soon it was time to sleep and all the people in the palace were given some blankets.

Susan sighed with satisfaction when things resting down on hers. His rendezvous with Caspian in the breaks (and during the work too) were so amazing and their kisses so full of passion... The day couldn't be spoiled by anything…

Except with a embarrassing questionnaire from her favorite brother, who was lying next to her.

"Why so happy?"

"It's wonderful to be here, in our home again. Although they were only a couple of days. I think that this is a little relaxer than if we hadn't even seen it. Especially after the last time: we left without even knowing or say goodbye."

"That's very true. But your fool smile tells me that that's not the only reason. Are you hiding something, sis?"

"What should I hide?" She worried. She hoped her smartest brother doesn't' go too further.

"I don't know… What have you been doing during your breaks? Or while the work too… Because I looked for you, and called out Caspian's name and I didn't have response of any of you… And, it not a feeling only, but a logical and simple statement too, that you two have been together. Am I wrong?"

Susan blushed and thanked the night that it has hide her in the darkness. _Take me down, Earth._ She thought.

"It's true… I volunteered to show him the cave where we came from. He was begging me to show him something special, and I that it is." She turned her head and smiled, seeing her brother did the same.

But he was the witty…

"And what did you do there? You've been there a lot of tome, but there's not too much to see."

"We talked about that and other things too."

"Like what? Like the craving you have for each other?"

"Ed!" She blushed again. "Don't say that! You know it's not true."

"I know it's true. But don't worry; the secret is safe with me." He cackled. And that made his sister to panic… And smack him on the head.

"Ouch!"

"It's not true. We've been just talking. And one of the topics kept me thinking… He said his mother died when he was four and that he doesn't remember her. It's as we did in Golden Age. But with the difference that we forgot completely about England, as if it didn't exist. He reminded me that I feel burn down when thinking of it. Forget your own family… I will never forgive myself that." She said letting a little tear to start to well up.

"Please, Su, calm down. You don't have to blame yourself. Look at us. We raised our whole adolescence here, without any adult to do it. We had to do it all alone, there was no other option." He thought something more he could say… "And I'm sure this will make you feel better: Caspian said me once, when we were in the How, that he considered us as his family: Lucy the little sister, I the witty brother and best friend" He laughed to himself. "Peter his brother and council (Yes, I know, that's odd) , and there's no doubt that he loves you more than that. I we stayed, he wouldn't think twice and go to you, Peter and me and ask you your hand… He would even skip the courting part. And I can only imagine Peter's green face" And he started to laugh, sniggering about his brother overprotection over his little sisters. She also had to laugh, the topic was too amusing.

"Yeah you're right about Peter. But I don't know about Caspian, he wouldn't"

"Don't be silly! Don't you notice the way he looks at you? He seemed hypnotized, you can knock him down and he wouldn't react. But I see he loves you, it's not a possessive or obsessive look he has over you. Since the first day we all met that he's like that."

She hold herself on her elbow and looked surprised at her brother, not believing he was saying that kind of things.

"If he would ask to court me, would you allow him?"

"He is my friend, I know him quite a lot, he wouldn't hurt you…" Thinking it deeply he frowned. "But if he did, friend or not, he would regret it!"

She smiled and giggled at his answer. She was so… Happy because she had one on the "men on the family's" permission… But longing because she knew that it would never work. Things would be different the next time they get back. _If we come back._

"What did you think of him when you first met him? Because you couldn't take your eyes off of him neither."

"I don't know. The same as now."

"And that is…"

"That he is a brave, sweet, handsome, intelligent and worthy man." She sighed. "Thank you, Ed. Short but important talk."

"When you want to, sis. Always."

They both rested in their blankets again and tried to sleep.

The only way she could was after a time of crying and longing, thinking how thing could be if they were allowed to stay in Narnia – their home."

* * *

**I hope you've like it =D**

**And PLEASE!**

**1)REVIEWS!**

**2) TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE NEW FIC! =)**

**Cheers!**


	7. Author Note: IMPORTANT NEW STORY

**I'll just left an Author Note here…**

**I want everybody to know that I posted a new fic called "The Punishment"**

**I'll update both, one per time… HOPEFULLY…. Per month. Next time, I'll update this story, and the next one the other, and so on…**

**I'll be at home more that I thought, so I hope I can update this story sooner.**

**Thanks to everyone who follows my story! I'm SO thankful! =')**

**I'm open to suggestions anytime! So who wants to tell me something just review or PM! =)**

**Thanks again!**


	8. Overprotection - Level: Easy

**I know. You will kill me. My dalay terrifies me. =S I have to do so much things during the week that I can barely dedicate time to my fics. **

**My Mechi! What would I do without you? XD hahaha. You are my crazy girl and you know it ;D  
And I want to dedicate this chapter especially to xAshlingxDreamx. Thanks for your support, ideas and words! =D **

**Guys, I decided to start my new fic as you have seen in the previous AN! =) It's called 'The Punishment'. Let me know what you think till now so I can decide whether to continue or not. =D **

**Ok. In this chapter this will get just a very little more tense. But it NOTHING compared to the climax of the story that actually is a little far. **

**The song I chose to this chapter is Never Say Never from The Fray =D **

**PLEASE! TELL ME ABOUT MY TYPOS! I'm sure I have some here! =S**

**Reviews! =D**

* * *

Caspian woke up exactly when the sunlight touched his face. He _never _woke up this early. But he didn't regret it that moment.

He woke up early enough to see his love sleeping like an angel that has just come down to Earth. He got closer to behold her smooth lips and face, and saw signs of her crying of last night. He had heard all her conversation with Edmund, and he was so happy that he had agreed with their relationship… His soul brother realized how much he loved Susan.

He checked nobody was awake and kissed her gently on the lips. They were so soft, warm and delicious that he felt in heaven. She stretching smiling, apparently feeling his sweetness. He smiled too.

He loved her so much… Words weren't enough.

He stood up and headed to the beach, to relax and think all he had experienced during the last month. Good, bad, happy and sad things.

He laid down in the sand in a very un-kingly manner and looked at the sunrise, the view perfect for someone who wanted to think or spend some time with his/her beloved. You could also see the blue sea. _Blue as Susan's beautiful eyes._ He thought with a grin from ear to ear and with his heart beating to thousand per hour. If life could be like that… The Pevensies staying, living with him in Cair Paravel, Susan as his wife, his queen, as the mother of his children (as many as possible), living in peace, doing their duties as kings and queens, and spending the rest of their free time lying on the beach, their little toddlers playing and fluttering around. _That_ would be perfect. Oh! And even Peter, Edmund and Lucy could bring their own wives and husband (Well… He would have to consider Lucy, because with Peter alive, that would be too difficult). Even their kids too.

But it was impossible.

A wave of rage flowed through his body and made his tremble. His soul family would leave in just two days. They couldn't stay here without a miracle intervening.

He looked at the sky and saw Susan's eyes again..Thinking of her always relaxed him. He returned to his first thoughts. At first, he was living his normal life, the same duties, the same hobbies, the same treat of Miraz. Then, his uncle's son was born and Dr. Cornelius, his soul father had woken him up, dragged him to the stables by the secret passage of the wardrobe and encouraged him to ride Destrier through the woods. In the way, he had smacked himself in the head with a branch and had fallen on the grass, his foot still in the stirrup. When he freed himself from the grip, he saw a dwarf (Trumpkin to be more specific) approaching him, but he thought faster and took the horn (_her _horn) and blew it and was knocked out. When he woke up he met Nikabrik and Trufflehunter, who after all that argument helped him to go deeper in the woods to find the other narnians. There, they all had accepted him as their leader to fight against the telmarines, Caspian's people, so they all could get back what was rightfully theirs, Narnia. For a couple of days, they had adventured in a couple of missions and made guard shifts, and during his first one he met them, the Kings and Queens of Old, after fighting with Peter. And when he met _her_, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. They had talked to each other during the way back to the how and everything was nice. But stronger fights and arguments with the older brother had begun when the discussions about strategies of war had to be settled. They had tried to break into the castle and get everything back, but failed because of his own fault, because rage had taken over his body and respond instead of him. With time, talks and some fixes, things gradually got better, most thanks to the new plans for the oncoming war. He had _almost_ kissed Susan while training, in front of a few narnians that were there. He had share a very twee moment with her in the how, when she had to run away with Lucy. He had saved her from dying in telmarines hands while Lucy continued running, trying to find Aslan. Despite all the hatred he felt toward his uncle, he hadn't killed him when he had the chance because he didn't want to be like that bastard. They had been betrayed; he had fought the whole war along the siblings and won. Now, he was crowned as king by Aslan himself, and united narnians and telmarines, who would live finally in piece – at least in those three days there wasn't any complaining.

He felt the worst and the very best to the end. But he would star with the worst so the best could sooth him. The worst was the episode of the White Witch. But was not trying to free her (obviously not on purpose. He didn't know it was her, and beside she had those seduction powers) what affected him the most. It was Susan's disappointed eyes what had broken him into millions and millions of pieces. If it weren't because of the narnians and his country, he would have considered killing himself.

But in the other hand, the best part was when she forgave him. He had saved her and kissed him on the cheek. He had never been so happy. But the best day of his life had been the previous one, when she confessed they had been together that night. _We've been together… _He thought. _We made love!_ He couldn't believe it. He had made love with the woman that had taken his heart since the beginning. She had admitted it. He only wished he hadn't been drunk, so he could remember every single detail of that night, and not flashes through his senses. He would give anything to go back to that moment sober. _That_ would be the best night if his life.

He just wondered what Peter would do if he found out. As he had said in the ball after they had shared the dance: 'Your reign would have been the shortest in the history of Narnia'

_Now I'm a king._ And other thought came to his mind. That meant he had to marry a queen…

NEVER!

If Susan wasn't his queen, no woman would be.

He just hoped he could keep that promise… The thought of betray her because of the council pressure broke his heart. It was pointless to stop his tears, so one slid over his face. Suddenly, he felt a warm hand drying the tear. He sighed deeply, enjoying the warmth, and when he opened his watered eyes, he saw Susan's blue worried ones and smiled. He had never seen blue eyes before hers and Peter's. But he was sure hers were the most beautiful of all, Even full of concern.

She smiled too, understanding what they were just passing thought. She leant down and kissed him gently and shortly, but it was enough to make his heart skip like crazy.

Then, she looked a his with mischievous eyes and grabbed his now healed hand (by Lucy's cordial of course), dragging him to the forest, several meters deep. They stopped next to a tree, he pinned her against it and kissed her passionately for a few minutes. When they broke she talked.

"What were you thinking back there? You seemed so… far"

"I was just thinking about everything that has happened this last month. Not even in my craziest dreams I would have imagined all this. The revolution, the narnians, the Kings and Queens of Old… You."

"I know what you mean. When we were reigning the last time, I used to think that before I was simple girl with a very boring life, and when we discovered Narnia, we couldn't believe it, it was impossible. But eventually we learned to live with that. Even in England we felt strangers. It was like living with something that was not true, but at the same time in a place you know everything is supposed to be normal."

"Yes, I know. But I don't know if I could live without you. You and your siblings are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened in my life and the worst of everything would be to lose _you_."

"Although when I'm not here anymore, you will have to learn that my heart will be always yours, that nobody else will have it."

"I will talk to Aslan tonight. After that, he will allow you to stay. I promise."

"Don't promise things that you won't keep. It's not in our hands. After so many years you get to know Him, and learn that when He says something, He does it and nobody can change His mind, not even Lucy." She replied with melancholic eyes.

"I won't stop then. I won't stop till we are together and married." He said firmly. But then, his face turned thoughtful "Though I think it'll be better to ask Peter your hand first... Just in case. I don't want to cause more problems than the ones we already got." They couldn't hold their giggles of amusement. And she couldn't hold the ones of happiness too. He was, in some way, asking her to marry him. _She _marring_ him_. It was a dream come true. But she could imagine her brother's face if she got married without Caspian asking him permission.

"That's true. Although he will surely try to kill you, he would have to bless you, anyway, because if not, he would be in very serious troubles." He frowned she noticed "He would be in serious troubles with me. After so many years of rejecting uncountable suitors, I finally find the only one I want to marry and he doesn't approve him... I'll torture him with so many weapons and in so many ways that he will have to give up." She smirked. Caspian burst out of laughing. It would be a very amusing scene...

"Would you really do that for me?" He asked a little calmer now.

"I would do that and a lot more, Caspian. You're my life. Oh, my God! I can't believe you're, in some way, proposing to me. "

"Well... Get used to it, because if you stay here, _you will. _You know perfectly I would face your brother, as scary as it could be, for you. I would give my life for you. You're the most important person in my life and the one with whom I want to spend the rest of my existence. I can't live without you."

"I think you'll have to learn to. I'm leaving in two days, Caspian, and you will have to move on. We both-."

"Shut up! I won't let you say something like that again. I WILL NEVER leave you, Susan!" He yelled taking her face in his hand and kissing her passionately. A kiss she will never forget in her life. He would make sure of that.

And he would manage.

He got too lost in the kiss. So much that they didn't noticed something.

Or someone.

"AAAAAAWWWWWWWWW"

They broke apart abruptly with wide-opened eyes and froze, because the first thing they saw was the youngest queen near a tree squirming, clapping her hands and jumping up and down of happiness. The worst: She was ready to run shouting the news.

"That was SO cute! I want to see it again!"

The couple was awestruck. They stuttered until the only word Susan could say blew out of her mouth.

"Lucy?"

"Again, please! It was too romantic!"

"Oh, by Aslan! Lucy, this you saw, to nobody. Especially Peter. This will be a secret between us, ok?"

"Yes! Yes! But I want to see it again. It's like a dramatic story just like a Romeo and Juliet's scene. When they couldn't be together because of their families differences, so they defied their parent and run away..."

"Lucy!" Susan blushed terrible, her sister comparing her life with a story. "You heard everything too?"

"She won't do it, Caspian. So kiss her again." _What!_ He blinked a couple of times, not believing what he was hearing. But the pleading eyes of the little girl and his desire were too much. He took Susan by the waist, turned her around and joined their lips, but softer this time. And she did it back of course.

"Oh! I love it! I knew there was something between you! I knew it! I'm so happy! Congratulations! And don't worry. I'll promise and won't tell Peter." And with a big grin from ear to ear the little queen left.

"You granted her wish!" She said whining.

"And who said it was just hers?" He replied with a mischievous grin and kissed her again, forgetting about that Lucy had just seen them and promised not tell Peter (But she said 'Peter', not 'anyone').

If life could be like that forever... She resting her arms around his neck, he holding her by the waist, pressing her tightly against his body, and their lips dancing...The best in the world.

When they finished, they embarrassed and took a deep breath, inhaling their intense scents. A few seconds later, he whispered in her ear

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They just kept like that more several minutes and decided to return with the others.

They walked hand in hand talking, laughing and kissing, hoping Lucy hasn't opened her mouth.

* * *

He was wandering through Cair Paravel remained old corridors to find his old chamber. A year had passed for him without seeing it. When he found his door, he opened it carefully and saw that it was safe and sound but all messed up, surely because of the war that had been held in that time. His bed was (for some mysterious reason) untouched, the furniture was lying on the floor, and the few things they held were broken near, next the mirror, also broken. He couldn't see his room like that so (as terrible as it sounds) he cleaned it... Obviously he didn't sweep the floor; he just accommodated his things and threw the ones that were useless. But at least it was something. Once he was satisfied, he left.

While going to the art room, where all their paintings of the Golden Age were showed, he heard a voice.

"Ed, I want to show you something. Where are you?" His brother was opening doors and checking inside the rooms.

And he got a Déjà Vu

Too much time had passed since he last put that idea in action, and he just wanted to do it again. They were alone; he couldn't miss like the last time: Lucy had ruined his plan by beating him to a pulp with a broom because she had thought he was a kidnapper or a burglar. That was SO humiliating... But he wouldn't fail this time. It was impossible to.

"Ed! Where are you? Take a look at what I've found!" Edmund got closer silently, hiding himself behind the columns and doorframes. Peter went on with his search but didn't notice his brother's presence. Ed was getting advantage and enjoying. He had been waiting this for so long and finally got the chance...

He was just five feet away from Peter's back. Four. Three. Two. One.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PETER! BEHIND YOU!" And a broom hit his head. Again.

"Stay away from my brother, bastard! You won't hurt him! And you won't take nothing from the castle either. Peter, call the guards to take him to the dungeon! I can hold him a bit more." She shouted still hitting her red brother.

"LUCY! IT'S ME! EDMUND!" That couldn't be more irritating and humiliating. _Twice_. This happened _Twice_! It was awkward!

"Oh, Edmund! Sorry! I'm so sorry! I thought you were a burglar."

"Yeah, I know."

"Haven't this happened before? Edmund behind me being hit by Lucy with a broom, having mistaken him with a burglar... It seems familiar to me. Like a... Déjà Vu" Peter said with a menacingly look.

"What the hell is going on here?" Susan, Caspian and Trumpkin appeared; their faces full of concern and Panic.

"She hit me with a broom!" She could see the fake innocence in his brother's face.

"Yes, because I mistook you with a thief because you were suspiciously behind Peter." She shot daggers with her eyes

"Scare him to death is not a crime!" He whined.

"You, moron! You wanted that? You know? I just wanted to give you back your _dear_ scarf, the one the dwarfs had made to you and was so important because of some event of yours that I can't remember right now. But thinking twice, I think I will keep it for myself. Even this clothes go with it." When he was about to take it on and leave, Edmund leaped on him and took his scarf off his hand, quickly stood up and run away.

Completely needless to say that the rest of the family was shocked. Caspian and Trumpkin were the most. They would have to spend years together if they wanted to know everything that Edmund is capable of doing.

"That was weird." Caspian said.

"You say that because you didn't see anything." Peter laughed. "Wait till I tell you a few more anecdotes"

"You talk as if you have never done anything like that."

"Never."

"Yeah... Sure."

* * *

Half an hour later, they decided to set out to the castle again. They saddled their horses and prepared supplies for the trip.

They said goodbye to all the citizens that were there helping with the construction. They had thought about leaving the architect in charge there, to organize and checked everything was ok, and when he gladly accepted, they did it.

They spent all the first half of the trip chatting about everything with everyone. Edmund talked with Lucy about the "new couple" (Thanks Aslan, she kept her mouth shot) and with Susan about their nocturnal conversation. Lu talked with her sister about him too. Caspian was hearing some funny stories of Susan during their reign by Edmund and Lucy. The couple discretely got apart of the group every now and then just to tell some romantic things and stuff to each other.

But Peter was the quite one. He had just exchanged a few words (or rather argued) with his baby brother about the 'little joke' as the shameless boy called it, of earlier that day. But his eyes, mind and feelings were glued to his sister and the 'sick-of-her man' next to her. They seemed to get on well. _Too _well. She doesn't seem to be uncomfortable with his presence. They even flirted to each other, laughed and had their breakouts, Peter had seen them. It was a relief when he saw them coming back. That meant that nothing was happening (Actually, that was what he thought. Because the reality was that she changed her horse and saddled Destrier with Caspian while kissing him).

He had to have a talk with that telmarine. _No man_ could pick on his sister without at least have a very long talk. And what a better moment to said talk than that one?

"Caspian, come here, please." His fake smile was almost evident. Caspian doubted whether he should go or not. When he accepted and they moved apart of the others a little, things got a little tense...

"Stay away from my sister, Caspian. I won't say it twice."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm neither blind nor stupid. You touch, talk, look or even think of my sister, and this friendship will not have a good end."

"Don't worry, Peter. There's nothing between Susan and me." His voice failed him, of that he was sure. "And even in the most remote case it happens, I think you know me enough to realize that I'm not like those kind of suitors you used to reject in Golden Age. Am I wrong? Or you see me like them?" But this words where sincere. He was looking directly at Peter's eyes, not blinking, confident.

"I don't see you like them. I just don't want to see my sister suffer because of a man she will most probably never see again." Sadness. Or was that pain what he was seeing? "I know you feel something for her. It's evident. But keep your mouth shot and don't raise her hopes." He started to leave. Now, it was his sister's turn.

But she beat him.

"Peter, was that a jealousy scene?"

"No, it wasn't. We need to talk."

"Anything you need to say to me, you can do it in front of him. Whether it is a jealousy scene or not."

"It's not a scene! It's just that..." He was exasperated inside. "I don't want you to suffer later. To leave again will be quite torturous, it'll be worse if you get attach to someone. Especially someone like him." He said pointing the prince with his fingers."

"What do you mean with 'someone like him'?" She asked upset.

"You know what I mean." His stern look locked in her eyes. "I want you at least ten feet from each other. Ok?" And with that he finally left riding his horse and dragging his sister with him. When they joined Lucy and Edmund, both asked if everything was ok. The replay was a very doubtful 'yes'.

"Would you like to stay, Peter? That we wouldn't leave?" She asked moments later, her head in a very different world.

"You know what I think."

"Why don't we talk to Aslan?" She asked, even knowing perfectly the answer.

"Because you know we can't change his mind. When he says something, it must be done without a word."

"We are like his children. Maybe... Just maybe... we can make him reconsider. Lucy could manage-"

"No, Su! You know we can't. Even if we want to stay, someday we'll have to come back home. "

"I think you don't understand what 'home' means, Peter. Clear your head and when you have organized your thoughts, call me." She rode angrily near Caspian and disappeared with him through the forest.

* * *

**Ok, thinks heated up a little. But the climax it's still far. **

**I hope you've liked it! =D (Edmund's beating was something too funny that my best friend told me and I had to write it XD hahaha)**

**If you want to tell me or ask something about my fic, just do it. I'm opened! =D**

**Thanks to everybody!**


	9. I'm Naked Around You, It Feels So Right

**Hello everybody! AND I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY =S I hate you school! I just hope I can update The Punishment next month =S**

**Ok. This chapter will be a little... Will be TOO romantic. Maybe a little too far. You tell me. But this will be the only one of this kind in the story. **

**Ok, I'll devote to this chapter the song Naked by Avril Lavigne - Though it already passed two months the concert was still too much XD haha.. **

**Please! Tell me my typos! I need to learn! **

**Ok, just enjoy ;D**

* * *

Caspian and Susan rode in a peace until they found a little lake quite far from the group; that had already stopped to rest and eat something. Thanks God he didn't carry the food this time, so he could be with his love more time. Peter had the food though because in Edmund's hands would occur a tragedy.

The couple didn't mind skipping lunch. If it would mean they were going to be alone for a while, they would do it eagerly.

The view was beautiful. The lake was crystal blue as Susan's eyes (as Caspian said), the vegetation was pure green and the sun shined at his love's face as if she were a goddess.

They unsaddled their horses, tied them to a tree and rested next to the water, holding hands and staring directly to each other's eyes. Caspian loved hers: the first blue eyes he had ever seen and they were for him to enjoy.

"Caspian, where are you? Lost?" She giggled.

"Yes, in your eyes." He answered calmly and smiled. He saw her betting her lower lip and blushing, she was so beautiful with every expression she made… She shifted her position and kissed him passionately, but shortly. So shortly that he whined, making her laugh. Apparently, she felt pity for him and kissed him again, this time properly. When they finished, she rested her head in his chest while he caressed her hair. He was so thrilled when she purred in delight… That meant she liked it a lot.

A few seconds later, she stood up and offered

"Would you like to take a dip? It's very hot here."

"No, I'm ok. And I don't want to have problems if your brother see _us_ wet." He saw she was doing something with her hands in the back of her neck, where there were the... _Oh, no. _He was starting to get nervous.

"Oh… Come on! Nothing will happen." She insisted tugging from his shirt.

"Don't worry, love. We telmarines are used to the heat -"He started but was cut off when almost gave him a heart attack: She tugged her dress down and let it fall on the grass.

Leaving her completely naked.

His mouth opened wide and dried, and despite the fraction of second that took him to close his eyes, the image of her perfect body lingered on his mind. He would _NEVER_ forget the. His red cheeks were visible despite his hands covering it.

Susan just laughed at her love's expression. But for him, it wasn't so funny.

"Su, please don't!" He begged shaking his head with his eyes still closed.

"What?" She smirked, feigning innocence. But didn't give him time to answer and went to the water.

Caspian's mind couldn't help imagining Susan's body wet, but he shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. But it was impossible.

"Hey, Cas. Come here. The water is delicious" She insisted again. Unsure, he decided to get closer but not to get into the water.

But she had other plans.

When he was closed enough, she jumped on him, taking him off guard and kissed him sensually, tugging from the collar of his shirt with one hand and lifting it with the other. Her bare torso was exposed on the surface, while he was knelt on the edge of the lake. But he didn't give in to temptation despite how much he wanted to.

"No, Su. Please change before someone comes."

"Nobody knows where we are. So there's nothing to worry about." And kissed him again, this time trying to throw him inside with her.

"Please, Su. Get dressed. This is very awkward." He said, a shade of pink painting his cheeks and neck. Though he felt very nervous and embarrassed, her loud laughter was music for his ears.

"But, Caspian," She his head in her hands and made him look at her. "You've already seen me" He was red. "You've already touched me" She kissed him again. He had to resist… "And you've already kissed me." She did it once more but hungrier. And he gave in, the desire was too much for him. He rounded her waist with his arms, lifted her, so her body could get out even more from the water, and pressed their torsos together. Soon, she shift her position without parting their lips, pulling him, making him fall backwards on the grass, so her body got out completely of the water, and sat on his lap completely exposed, driving him mad. He caressed her legs and tights and heard her sighs of pleasure. She and that sound meant the world to him. When they broke, she moved her head apart a little and rested her head on his chest.

"What kind of woman would you like to have as your wife?" She asked breaking the silence. He was surprised at her question.

"A woman just like you. One I couldn't stop naming her virtues and how happy she makes me feel."

"I mean, if you hadn't met me."

"The same. I'm just comparing her with you _and_ leaving clear that I want _you_ as my wife." He replied making her blush again. "Hey! You've already heard me saying that, love. Why blush?" He smirked sensually and her face turned even redder. When they relaxed, she looked at him in the eyes, he could see everything through them.

"I love you." She said melting his heart.

"I love you, too." She smiled and rested her head in his chest.

They stayed like that a few moments, enjoying each other, before he realized they had been like that for quite a long time.

"Su, we should go" She nodded and took her clothes on.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful… And her already dried body so captivating. He had never seen a woman's body before and it was so new… And amazing.

Well… Actually, like she had said, he had already seen hers a couple of nights ago, but he couldn't remember. And he hated himself for that.

When she finished, they took their horses and went back with the others. Obviously sharing kisses and sweet word during the way.

* * *

_HOW COULD I ACT THAT WAY!_ She thought while they were arriving to the castle. _I've never thought I would do such a thing! Oh, Aslan! _But then, she had a second thought._ But it felt so good… And it was so amusing to see his face._ She laughed to herself a little too loud, earning curious glares from her siblings, but she ignored them. Her mind went on wondering 'what would have happened if… 'And several situations: Some happy and others not so much. But during her show she felt free. Free to express her feelings and desires. To let her soul fly and mix with the air. She had never felt better, aside when she had made love with Caspian. Her most precious moments had been with him and would remain forever; with her first time as the most important of all of them.

But there was no future for them, so all she could do was spend as much time with him as possible.

Later, they would have a feast with their friends and most trustful soldiers. The council would be there too, something that pissed Caspian to no end.

They were celebrating everything. From defeating Miraz and his tyrannical reign to the restoration of Cair Paravel, which didn't please the council and lords at all. Not that Caspian cared.

The dinner had been tensed since the beginning, due to the lords that disagree with everything the young royals said about the narnians and their rights. Each argument lasted minutes, each one more minute than the last one. Caspian looked as if he were a tiger about to leap on his pray. There was this lord Darmian… He would be Caspian's prey tonight.

"Lord Darmian" Caspian shouted with all he had. "Retire of this room right now. I don't want you to disrespect the kings, the queens and the narnians again." The man just stared at him with wide open eyes. "Get out of my sight." He shouted exasperatedly seeing that the man wasn't moving. When he did and walked out of the room, the new king felt so ashamed and disappointed… While the four Pevensies stared at him in surprise too. They had known him angry with Peter already, but they never expected he would get so angry at one of the lords of the council. Well… He was one of Miraz followers… It shouldn't be weird. "I'm so sorry Your Majesties. This shouldn't have happened.

The room felt in an awkward silence as everyone returned to their plates. Any lord dared to speak just in case the new king would get angry at them. Isn't it ironic? Council should advice to the king, not being afraid of him. But well… With new eras, new discoveries.

After a while, Lucy decided to loosen things up.

"Guys, can we have a ride through the forest tomorrow? I want to visit the narnians that live there. Please… At least, Peter, can you go with me?"

"Ok, Lu. I want to know how things are there too. What are you guys going to do?"

"I'm going to train. I want to seize the opportunity while I can." Edmund told in a melancholic voice.

"I'll rest as much as I can. You don't find narnians beds in England." Susan answered sounding really tired.

"I have to attend a meeting to discuss the new council, though I have already planned everything so it'll be as short as possible." Caspian told.

"Ok. Ed, you'll have to keep an eye on them." Peter said. "I want his ass as far as possible from Susan." Caspian chocked his food as Susan looked at him shocked.

"What!" She cried out.

"Yes. You'll thank me later, you'll see." Without giving them time to replay he added. "Guys, I'll go to sleep, I'm very tired and I have to wake up early. Goodnight" And simple left leaving the rest confused.

"Don't worry guys. I won't do it. But be prudent. Not only because of Peter: I'm a brother too."

"What makes you think that we will do something in particular?"

"Because even a fool (Peter is an idiot, which is very different) would notice that something is happening between you two. He thinks it _can _happen, but I know it already does. I just don't have evidence." Susan blushed. If he only saw their swollen lips when they finished kissing; it would give them away. "I just don't want her to be hurt, Caspian. She will suffer just by leaving and if she gets attached it will be too much for her to bear." Until then he was talking to a friend, but when he stared at her, she could see the sadness shining in his eyes. But his gaze was so intense that she felt naked. As if his brother could see everything through her and more.

"Ed, I'll be ok. Neither you, nor Peter need to worry"

"I always worry because of you and Lucy, but, knowing him, I don't know if leaving you with Caspian will reassure me or worry me even more" Then he stood up and left the handkerchief on the table ready to go to his chambers. "Goodnight, guys." He said and took a look at his friend, who had a pink color in his cheeks. He chuckled, remembering some 'serious' talks with him [that so far will never be mentioned in the story (only If you, people, want to)], and left the room leaving a couple of confused girls. But they decided that asking would confuse them even more.

"Well, now is my turn to retire. I just want to tell you that I'm very happy for you and that I just want that everything turn out will in the end. Goodnight." She kissed Susan and Caspian in the cheek and left.

"May I escort you to your chambers, my Queen?" He said with that smile of his. The one she couldn't resist.

"Yes, you may."

He took her hand and led her through the corridors to her room. When they arrived, she just kissed him and said for words that meant everything to him.

"I love you, Caspian."

"I love you too, Susan. With that, she entered to her room and closed the door resting in it to hear his footsteps fading away.

She sighed, her heart pounding hundred times per minute, the smile on her face said that it would keep there for hours. In any case, it would be even bigger when she kept thinking of him all night. Her moments with him would remain in her mind forever, even if she went back to England. And that suddenly depressed her. Leaving him…. Would make her fall to pieces. And it would break him as much as her.

She couldn't let that happen

She would talk to Aslan tomorrow.

She would talk to him and would stay in Narnia with Caspian.

She walked to her wardrobe and took one of her nightgowns on. Then jumped on the bed with very carelessly manners and closed her eyes. Her dreams only filled with Caspian and the night they shared together. She just wished she could have more nights like that.

* * *

When he arrived to his chambers there was nothing he wanted more that to go to Susan again. He couldn't stand being away from her even for a few minutes. What would he do when she left? For Aslan's and his sake, he'd better not to think of it.

He changed into his sleeping pants and went to bed. His mind travelled remembering what happened that afternoon and continued trying to remember the night of the ball, but it was still quite difficult. But he could see a few images clearer than before, like flashes, and it only made him want it to happen again.

And again, but when he wasn't drunk.

He was so tired that didn't take him too long to fall asleep. He just could dream of Susan and how his life would be with her by his side.

* * *

The sun appeared again, showing off another beautiful day where narnians and telmarines went on trying to live together. Fortunately, so far, things were working just fine. Peter and Lucy were going to the woods as promised, to meet the narnians that lived there. Edmund was training (or defeating babies like he would say). Caspian was in his meeting trying not to curse all the court members.

And Susan was on her bed, resting but not sleeping. Neither trying anyway. She was arguing with herself whether to talk to Aslan or not. He rarely changed his mind. Actually, she had never known a time where he had ever had. So it was going to be difficult.

But taking a lot of courage, she went to the beach where He said He would be staying until the day of the Pevensies departure. She saw him there all alone beholding the eastern sea next to Cair Paravel.

"What's worrying you, my daughter?" He asked without even checking if she was there. He could sense everyone and their feelings. "I need to talk to you, Aslan. And it can't wait."

"Come, sit next to me and tell me." He said, now looking at her, motioning her to talk.

"Aslan, I don't want to go back to England." She paused as she sat on the sand. She had to do this without mattering what her siblings could say. They would refuse of they knew. "I want to stay here. This is my home despite having been raised there. I grew up as a mature woman here last time and now I want to do it again until the day I die. I want to spend my life here, give my life to defend Narnia-"

"And get married with Caspian, have children with him and reign by his side, Susan? That was what you were going to say?" He asked with a smile, but she couldn't tell if it was genuine or fake. She just stared at him surprised by the question, but not by his knowledge.

"Yes, Aslan. I want to marry him, have his children and reign by his side." She replied without hesitation. She stood up and looked him directly at his eyes. "Please. Though I know my siblings want to go back, they know I will break down again if I do. I want to stay here and have the life I deserve after so many years of duty and another one of complete despair." Her voice was starting to rise a bit, nervousness filling her.

"I'm sorry, Susan, but you can't stay." He said, his huge, golden eyes full of sorrow but with determination.

Her world collapsed that moment. All her hopes shattered into millions of pieces. Her heart sunk deep inside her body. She felt as if daggers had been stuck in her already sunk heart. Her life now didn't have sense and she felt as if she was going to die there, that moment.

"_WHAT!_" Her voice octaves higher. "Aslan, you can't send me back there." A tear started to form in the corner of her eyes. "You won't hurt me like that. I'm your daughter!"

"You don't belong here, Susan. Your parents need you, your siblings need you, and most important, you need to learn things that you can't here. There's no point you beg. I won't change my decision." He told Susan, the last part when she was on her knees, really begging.

"What of _love_? What of the love a woman feels for a man? I need to learn that!" She was sure he was going to consider that.

"You've already learnt that. Haven't you?" Now, his smile was warmer and Susan couldn't believe it was genuine.

"Aslan, _PLEASE_"

But he didn't reply and walked to the ruins. She followed him but in a blink of eyes, he was gone, just leaving a few grains of sand flying in the air.

"ASLAN, PLEASE!" She screamed to nowhere in particular. But the air carried her word and disintegrated them. Then, she fell on the sand crying and screaming.

* * *

It was ten o' clock at night, all the royalty had already have dinner (except for Susan, who had barely touched her food) and Caspian was now walking towards Susan's room.

He wanted to know why Susan had been so odd that day. She had signs of crying, bad mood and had been avoiding everybody. She was not like that.

When he arrived to her door, the first thing he heard was some delicate item breaking smashed against the wall and a roar of female voice. Without waiting one more second, he rushed inside the room and tried to draw his sword, which was always hanging from his belt. But when he saw Susan was the only one there and that she was taking her head in her hands and almost screaming of rage, he closed the door, ran to her and hugged her from her side, made her head rest on his chest and kissed her temple and head while she cried, and cried and cried, drenching his shirt completely. But he barely paid attention to that.

"Susan, my love, what's wrong? Please, tell me so I can help you." His heart shattered when he saw her like that, he just wanted to comfort her and make those pains disappear so he could see that smile that he loved so much

"There's nothing you can do, Cas. Aslan said I'm leaving tomorrow. He didn't allow me to stay."

"What? No. He won't take you away. I'll talk to him too. I told you I would. Just calm down, ok? I love you, Su." He lifted her head and kissed her and she obliged, kissing him passionately, her despair gradually fading away. After a moment, he broke and attempt to leave.

"Please, don't go." She tightened her grip on his clothes. "Stay here with me."

"Su, I'm talking to Aslan, and I will convince him though it takes me all night and morning."

"No. He won't change his mind. I know him. Just spend the night with me. Otherwise we won't have time to be together."

"No, Su. I'm like his new son, so maybe I can convince him. Maybe if we both ask him, he will grant us this wish."

"He won't, Caspian." She said and started to kiss him. He felt in heaven, her sweet tears mixing with the taste of her mouth. Then, he felt her delicate finger tugging the laces of his shirt. He didn't know what to think or do. Instead, he acted unconsciously: he took her hand off; knowing that tomorrow would be more difficult to both of them to get apart.

"No, Su. I swear I'll talk to him. He will have to give up."

"No, no, please, stay. He won't agree whether you insist him all the night or just the morning." She just kept kissing his face, his neck and going down to his chest, sending chills down his spine. But he tried to resist.

He stood up and this time was really going to leave. When he touched the knob, she placed her hand over his.

"Please, don't! Don't do this to me. I need you. I just need one more night. A night we both can remember, not only me." Her pleading eyes were so difficult to ignore. And the image of her taking her rope off, showing her low-cut nightgown too. He closed his eyes tightly trying not to see her.

"If we do it, it will be harder to leave. And the less I want is to cause pain to both of us." He opened the door.

"Think in the futures 'what would have happened…?' 'What would have happened if she left me without the most memorable night of my life?'"

He froze. Just thinking the answer made him panic.

_Regret._

That would be the worst that could ever happen to him.

Without considering twice, he closed the door slowly, locked it and turned around to see her standing behind him. He leant down and kissed her as if there was no tomorrow. He let the man inside of him to take over his body.

She unlaced his shirt and took it off. He pinned her against the cold wall and started to trail kisses the same way than her, taking her scent as much as possible. Her moans of delight encouraged him to go further.

Her clothes started to bother him; he couldn't wait any longer to feel her body against his. His hands trailed her shoulders and pulled the straps of her nightgown down. He joined her mouth with his again and dragged her to her bed. Halfway to it, her dress fell on the stoned floor leaving her completely naked in front of him. He kicked off his boots while her hands made his pants go loose and made them end up in the floor too. He stopped kissing her and gently laid her down on the bed.

"Susan, are you sure?"

"I've never been so sure, Caspian. I love and the last think I want to do in my last night in Narnia is to be with you."

"I love you, Susan. And I would kill myself if you leave without knowing it."

"Don't worry, I know it very well."

He would remember that night forever. He wasn't drunk and he couldn't be happier.

_Why can't I have this the rest of my life?_

* * *

**Ok... What do you think? =D ****Did I crossed the line? **

**Please! Tell me my typos! I know I'm very insistent. I can't help it. ¬¬ **

**Do you want to know if the Pevensies will really leave? Discover what will happen later in next chap =P**

**Bye and Thanks!**


	10. Our Last Embrace

**Hello everybody! I'm SO sorry! I thought I could update sooner. But tthose damn exams took a lot of time out of me. **

**In this chapter I'll have to make a special disclamer: There will be an almost exact part of the film. So... O want to leave clear that the characters are owned by C. and not by me. Are only mine a few characters that will appear later. **

**I want to leave another thing clear. In the last chapter I made a mistake. When I said that Caspian carried Susan to HIS bed, it was actually to HERS, because they were in HER room. So now I changed it, so sorry if it was confusing. **

**Ok... In this chapter we will finaly see what's going to happen with the Pevensies. Will they go back or not? Read to find out. =P**

**The song I want to devote to this chapter is... "The Resistance" by Muse.**

**Please, tell me my typos if I have...**

**I hope you enjoy... =D **

* * *

He woke up with the sunlight. Again. She always made his preconceptions shatter. But he honestly didn't bother. Not if it was her. He would change his life for her. He would give his life for her. Or just for having more moments like this one.

He swiveled just to find the love of his life still asleep on his chest, breathing evenly. He just stared at her in admiration, love and adoration. Nothing could compare to that precious moment. He recalled the most amazing and pleasant night he had in his life. _That_ was incomparable! The heat of their bodies when they touched, her soft skin under his hand, her delicious scent and taste, her voice when she said his name and 'I love you', her eyes when they looked at each other. Those were things that he would never forget.

So he just watched her sleep. Yes... He would love to wake up like this every morning. But he couldn't think of that, it would only hurt him even more, since today was her departure.

He watched the smooth skin of her back and his hands ached to touch it. He gave himself the pleasure and started to trail circles there, barely touching her, not wanting to wake her up. Then he brought his nose near to her hair and inhaled deeply, her intoxicating scent filling him inside.

He heard her giggle, and woke up from his trance. He looked down and immediately was prevented from talking with a sweet kiss. Then, she trailed kisses in his perfect chest, making him hiss of pleasure. She just giggled and looked up, looking at him in the eyes, smiling ear to ear. _She seems to glow_. He thought and smiled too.

"It's definitely better when you're not drunk." She stated almost carelessly, but he blushed a bit anyway.

"You were right." He said.

"What about?" She asked, not completely understanding.

"That I would have regretted today. Last night was the most… amazing night I ever had, and only because you were with me." He took her face in one of his hands. "Susan: you are the most important thing that happened in my whole life, aside from the revolution" They laughed. He had to admit that that changed his life too. "And you have to know that that will _NEVER _change. When Aslan really understands that I'll never marry another woman that is not you, He'll have to bring you back to me." He paused "Well, that if you are not with another man…" That sentence hurt him more than he imagined, even if it was only a whisper.

"Don't say that! I could never love another man as much as I love you. I don't think I can bear it, I can't even imagine it."

"Let's just keep faith that He will understand us." He said solemnly.

After a while of just being there, holding her, kissing her and soothing her, she rested her body on her elbow and looked at him in the eyes.

"Cas, I would like to give you a souvenir, one that makes you remember me. But I don't know what."

"With last night, I think is enough. You don't have an idea how unforgettable it was."

"It's not enough" After some minutes of thinking she came up with an idea. She took a pillow and put it on his face. He got scared "Don't be silly. Bite."

He took it off, not believing what he heard.

"What?"

"Just bite." She repeated. "Please" with pleading eyes.

He couldn't say no. He did as told, not knowing what to expect. But suddenly, felt Susan's teeth biting the right side of his chest with an incredible force. He just could scream against the pillow and bite it as much as he could, trying to get rid of the physical pain. She just continued until he felt some drops of blood arise from the wound. When she left his chest, he looked at her in disbelief.

"What was _that_?"

"I've told you, for you not to forget me. This will leave a mark, at least for quite a time." She giggled.

"I still think that the lovemaking was enough, but please, don't do that again." She said quite worried.

"Ok. I promise." And sealed it with a kiss.

"Now, what can I give you in return?" He smirked.

"I think nothing of that sort. You wouldn't forgive yourself if you hurt me." She said proudly. _Damn it!_

"You know me too well." He pouted. And then, laughed. "And if you do, you should know that I love you as anyone has ever loved you."

"I know. And you know that me too." She said ad tried to get out of the bed. But he stopped her.

"So much, that I want all Narnia to know." He took her aback there. "I want you to kiss me in front of the whole Narnia today. Because if not, I'll do it."

"You wouldn't". She said almost scared.

"I would. So if you don't do it, I will, because I want to show them what you mean to me."

"Ok." She said in a competitive voice. "We'll see who will do it at the right time. Now, it's time for breakfast and you must hurry so nobody sees you getting out." Now, he nodded and both got up, but he just stayed stood.

"I have to take a bath, but as I know that you won't leave without a kiss…" She gave it to him, but it was too short for his liking. He just snorted, changed, not without taking a look at the red mark in his chest, and left, while she just giggled.

But he tried to seize the time he had in something more productive than filling his stomach: He would ask Aslan to let the Pevensies stay. And he would convince Him, not matter what.

He said that He would be staying in the sea shore near Cair Paravel, so there was where he would go, as Susan had done the day before. He changed into some cleaned clothes, told the staff in the kitchen that he wouldn't have breakfast, and left.

He met Him resting on the warm sand, the Sun blushing his fur and making it shine as magnificently as He was. Caspian filled his heart with courage and took some steps ahead.

"I know why you are here, King Caspian. And I can assure you that I won't change my mind." That Great Lion stated without even turning, knowing His senses guided Him

"Aslan, I _beg_ you. _We _beg you. Our happiness depends on your decision. I am your new son. You want me to rule Narnia happily and fairly. But if you take them away, you won't give me an example."

"Are you saying, Caspian, that you will rule your country only on condition that I let them stay?"

"I'm not saying that." He said firmly. "They should decide whether they want to stay or not. After all they've done for Narnia; I think it's fair enough."

"They can't, Caspian. This is not a matter of choice. They need to go back to where they come from. If something happens to them here, there will be consequences in their world that not even I will be able to fix. You'll have to live without them. We like it or not."

"But I love them! They are like the family I've never got." He made a pause. "And I love Susan! She is the love of my life and I'll never love another woman like I love her." Caspian confessed, just hoping…

"I know you won't, Caspian. I'm very aware of what happened between you two." Caspian looked at him, not with surprise, but with sadness. Would he be in troubles or have some kind of punishment?

If she wasn't with him, he didn't care.

"Don't worry, Caspian, you won't have any kind of punishment. I can't punish true love, but all this will only hurt you more. You will never forget her, but try to move on. I would love that all my children stayed together, but if they can't, there's nothing I can do." The Lion said.

"What could happen if they stayed? Which are those consequences you talk about? If it is for that matter, they had already gone through life or death situations."

"Yes, but there will be other situations in the future, in which they can't be involved. They have family in their world. A family that is waiting for them. I can hold them here for a while and make their time froze, but not risk their lives here without returning them to England."

"There must be a way. One I can be with Susan. Can't at least she stay?"

"I can't send part of the family."

"Please, Aslan, don't do this. You'll break so many hearts, think of the narnians too. They've just been saved and they will be alone again." The new king said, sitting in the sand, head in his hand, on the edge of years.

"No, Caspian. They will have _you_." The Lion made a pause. "Gather the entire kingdom in the biggest courtyard. I'll send those telmarines who wants a new life to where your ancestors came from." But seeing the tears falling, there was nothing more to say. "Sorry." were His last words as he disappeared disintegrating into sand.

The black haired king was just left there crying and begging that the love of his life wasn't taken away from him.

An hour and half later of being like this, he decided that it was time to go back. The ceremony would start and hour later and he still had to prepare.

* * *

Susan was in her bed, crying, praying her time never arrived.

She didn't want to leave. She just wanted to stay and spend her life with her love and be happy.

She wouldn't say anything if He sent them back just for a little while (in both worlds) and then back to Narnia again. Maybe they would have to do something and just that. Done. But if the time was indeterminate, if time passed by so quickly in Narnia, she wouldn't see him again when she came back, because he would be…

"NO!" She shouted, not realizing that someone could hear her when passing through the corridors.

Dropping out breakfast hadn't been a good idea after all: standing her siblings' questions and now, trying not to break down was too much for her. She just hoped Caspian could have convinced Aslan: he had promised her that before falling asleep last night.

But she had a bad feeling. And it was worse than everything. And the worst was that she felt it so close…

_Knock. Knock._

She gasped. Her heart compressed in her chest.

"Su, can I come in?" It was Peter's voice.

"No. What do you want?" She asked sharply.

"Aslan wants to talk to us. He said that at ten o' clock we have to go to the inner courtyard."

"Ok. I'll be there." Her heart was shattering. Her bad feeling was getting worse, if it could. A talk with Aslan wasn't a good sign.

In half an hour He would give them the worst news. And she wouldn't bear it.

But things would get even worse if she didn't go to that meeting. Aslan getting angry was something she had never experienced and neither wanted to. But she didn't know how to face him after what happened the day before. Maybe she would just freak out after a few words. She didn't know.

She out on a beautiful long, pale blue and white dress with its shoulders bear, made some curls in her hair, put some make up, so her crying traces went unnoticed and went to met Peter and the Great Lion.

Her brother and Aslan were already there, but it seemed as if they had been talking for a while, but preferred not to think about it and joined them.

"Ok. Now, let's take a walk."

"And Lucy and Edmund?" Susan asked.

"I just need you both." He answered starting to walk. "Here in Narnia you've all learnt a lot. One more than the other." He said firstly looking at Susan and then to Peter, who frowned, not understanding the meaning of that. "Now, Narnia can't give you more knowledge than you already have. You will have to learn the rest in your world." _No. He wouldn't do that. I'm misunderstanding He doesn't mean __**that**__._ She thought, panicking inside. "Edmund and Lucy have still a lot to learn here. But I'm afraid that next time you two are not coming back." She broke. This time her secret tears didn't hide and she showed her real self.

"Why?" She almost screamed stopping in her tracks, earning a surprised look from her brother. The Great Lion just looked at her sadly. "Why are you taking away everything we love? Wasn't the first time enough, that now you want to deprive as of everything we fought and fight for? What about our feelings? We are your children, not your dolls." Tears rolled down her cheeks "How can you-?"

"Susan! Behave-!" Peter said but Aslan silenced him.

"You know it's not like that, Susan. You are my children and I love you, but I must do what is right, that is sending you back. If I could I would let you, but I can't. There's a lot you still need to learn in England. Also, I must think about the consequences in your world and I'll tell you they are not good. You and your siblings are known by other people and some tragedies could occur and I won't be able to fix them. Life is not always like we would want to." He said raising his voice a bit. "You will have to say goodbye in a few minutes." He turned his head to the right to see someone turning around to leave. "Your Majesty?"

She turned around too and froze. Her love was looking at her worriedly.

"We are ready. Everyone has assembled." Aslan nodded.

"Let's go." He said to both Pevensies. If it weren't because of Peter, Susan would have just stayed there, frozen. How could she overcome this?

When they arrived to one of the courtyards, the entire kingdom was already there, not knowing what was going on. While the Pevensies took their places behind Caspian, the new king stood in the front and said some words.

"Narnia belongs to the narnians, just as it does to men. The telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

"It's been generations since we left Telmar" Someone in the front of the crowd said.

"We are not referring to Telmar" Aslan said taking some step forward. "Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates that run aground on an island. There, they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world, the same world from our Kings and Queens. It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start." _Wow. _Not even she knew that.

A few seconds later, someone among the people, who she recognized as Lord Glozelle, one of Miraz captains, spoke.

"I will go." All the people turned to look at him. "I will accept the offer." He said walking to where the Monarchs were.

"So we will" Queen Prunaprismia, Caspian's aunt, said, holding her newborn child in her arms, and her father, Lord Scythley, followed her steps. They all got close to Aslan. Susan wasn't surprised it was them. After all they had gone through they would surely want a new start away from everything.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good." Aslan said and blew their faces as a blessing. Then, he turned around and the big tree that was in the rim of the courtyard suddenly started to twirl, making a hole in the center of it. All the people started to murmur and talk surprised of what they were seeing. But Glozelle, the Queen and her father just ignored them and walk into it and disappeared. All the people gasped.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our death?" One of the crowd shouted, afraid of the unknown.

"Sir, if my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice through it with no delay." The little but valiant mouse proposed. Peter looked at his sister with longing eyes. _No._ Her eyes said. _Please, not that._ But Peter just did it.

"Come on. Our time's up." Those words were the worst he could have used. Saying it sharply like that wasn't doing any better. "After all…" He said getting closer to Caspian, "We are not really needed here anymore." He finished, giving his most important possession, his sword, the Rhindon, to the new King. She didn't know her brother could trust so much in him. Or at least as much as to trust him with his Santa's present. They hadn't got on with each other at first.

Caspian was surprised too, but firmly said:

"I will look after it until you return." Wrong words… Why she had to do this? He didn't want to…

"I'm afraid that's just it." Her lips were trembling. She really didn't want to say it… but she had to. "We are not coming back." Her heart broke into pieces. And she knew his too. She didn't dare to see his face, but did see his body begin to tremble. Fear, desperation, anger, depression, frustration. He held so much inside that it seemed he was convulsing and was about to burst everything out.

"We are not?" She heard Lucy ask. But Susan didn't paid attention to what he or Aslan were saying to her. She just was looking at Caspian and his horrified expression. She just wanted to run to his side and comfort him. He was suffering, and there was nothing she could do… That was what was killing her the most. She thought that closing her eyes would help her, but the pain only increased: Images of the previous and the coronation's night flowed in her mind: How they kissed, how they touched… How they connected and how they loved each other. Everything was perfect in her memories. She would remember them forever.

But the reality was the most horrible one. But she couldn't go against it. It was all decided.

When it was time for everyone to say goodbye, she didn't want to and she could see that Caspian neither. But she would have to say goodbye whether they wanted or not.

She stood in front of him; her eyes gave her completely away.

"I'm glad I came back." She started. _What a way to start…_

"I wish we had more time together." He said. She just wanted nothing more.

"It would have never worked, anyway." She said, _trying_ to smile and joke.

"Why not?" He asked confused.

"Because I'm thirteen hundreds years older than you." They chuckled at her little joke, but it wasn't enough to really make them laugh. Not even close.

She just couldn't bear it anymore. She preferred to leave before seeing more pain coming from those beautiful, brown eyes.

When she turned around, she remembered the promise: She had made the mark in his chest, so now she had to kiss him. In front of the whole kingdom, as he had asked her.

And she thought what he had said: That if she didn't do it, he would do it himself. She stopped walking and looked back. He was too frozen to even think of that promise. Or even to think straight.

But she would give him what he wanted, she had promised it. She turned around, walked back, took him by the neck and kissed him fiercely. It was a very simple kiss but it showed everything she felt. Her whole heart and soul were poured there. She didn't paid attention to the gasp of the people. She didn't care what they said. When he kissed back, she felt temporally happy, because that was what it mattered. That he loved her too.

When they separated, he gave her a sweet but strong hug and kissed her neck. Then, in a tone only she could hear, he said:

"You'll come back. I just know it." Oh… How much she wished so…

"I love you." Were her last words, before walking back with her siblings. She could see her love standing there, with nothing to prevent this tragedy, and the only thing she could do was cry. Let tears flow. Just like he was doing that moment too.

She hadn't heard what her sibling had been talking about, but somehow, she managed to notice their final signal. The one that would lead her to her break down.

And she did it. She went through the portal. They appeared in the train station, exactly how they had left it: dark and crowded with the train passing by, screeching with the contact of the steel. And with that annoying boy that followed her too.

"Aren't you coming, Phyllis?" He asked.

The Pevensies just hurried and walked in the train.

"Do you think there's any way we can get back?" They looked at Edmund. "I've left my new torch in Narnia" It caused laugher of the family, except from Susan. She was not in the mood. She had lost too much in just one day. It was not time for jokes.

The trip back home – or better said, their house – lasted over an hour, so they arrived around seven. Their mother, Helen Pevensie was already waiting for them in the kitchen, preparing the dinner.

"Hello, my children. How was your day?" She asked.

They were silent. What had they done at school that day? All that staying in Narnia made them forget everything they had done before in their world.

"And?" She repeated, clearly waiting for an answer.

"It was fine." They answered in unison.

"Ok. Susan, after you change, can you help me here?" She asked, signaling the food that was in the oven.

"Of course, mother."

She went to her room and, while Lucy took a bath, changed her uniform for her usual clothes. While she did so, she couldn't help but to think in her nights with Caspian. Last night had been definitely the most perfect. He hadn't been drunk so they would remember it forever. She just would have liked it hadn't been a farewell…

"Are you ok, Su?" Lucy asked from the doorframe startling her sister. She walked in and took some things from her closet at the other side of the room.

"Yes, I'm ok." She lied, finishing what she was doing.

"You already miss him, don't you?" Susan looked at her sister with melancholic eyes. She knew her too well. "You should have seen the way he looked at you every time he saw you. I'm sure he'll never forget you." She said taking her things. When she was about leave she said. "He was like a big brother to me. I'll miss him too." Susan just nodded and Lucy left. She didn't know what to say. Actually, there was nothing more to say. So she went downstairs.

An hour passed and dinner was laid on the table. The siblings were already there.

"Why don't you tell me something about what you did today, children?" Mr. Pevensie asked. They all threw glances at each other.

"There's nothing important to tell, mum. It was a very boring day." Peter answered. _Yes… sure._ Susan thought.

"And you, Susan?"

"On our way back I was telling Peter and Edmund that there was a boy that is stalking me when I leave school." She remembered, but both her brothers turned at her, shocked. "But today he introduced himself and I showed him that I hadn't the slightest interest in him. So I hope he stops."

"My God! That's horrible!" Their mother said.

"Yes, but let's not worry. Sooner or later he will stop. " She replied with disdain.

"We have nothing to tell." Edmund and Lucy said instantly at the same time, not wanting their mother to ask them.

When they finished dinner, Susan helped her mother with the dishes, changed into her nightgown and went to bed, but it felt too cold, too empty. The warmth of her love wasn't there. She wouldn't be able to sleep that night.

The only she could do was to cry silently.

* * *

**Did you liked it? =D Tell me what you think.**

**SORRY guys if you think the bite was TOO much... But it is necesary for the next chapter, and maybe some other too.**

**Another question: Do you think it's too much and I have to change the rate for M, or it's ok? =)**

**Thank you so much!**


	11. Let Me Be Myself

**OMG! O.O - Ok. I know this is terrible... And I'll say it again: I HATE YOU SCHOOL!  
Now, my holidays will start! =D And I PROMISE I will update AT LEAST my other story THE PUNISHMENT. Though I'll have to be careful next year, as I'm starting university! =D **

**Ok, for this chapter is VERY IMPORTANT to read this AN:  
- It will have "a modern touch". I mean, that I will write something that may be kind of "modern"... But this is a Fic, right? =)**

**Ok, now we'll read what's going on in both places, England and Narnia. How are Susan and Caspian feeling? You'll see =D**

**The song I want to devote to this chap is... "Let Me Be Myself" by 3 Doors Down.**

**Please, let me know my typos, which I've surely had. **

**I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The next morning wasn't Susan's best moment to sooth her pain.

While the students waited for the literature teacher to show up, the most popular and beautiful girl of the class gathered her usual group of brainless teenagers and started murmuring about nothing that Susan and her best friend, Maria, who were sitting at the front as always, would care about.

"Su, you're particularly depressed today. What's the matter now?" But Susan nev4er answered, she hadn't even heard what she had said. Why? Because she was thinking of Caspian and their moments together: from their first glance to their last kiss in front of the whole kingdom. Their lovemaking was what hunted her the most. The longing of their bodies together and the pleasure they felt was unbearable. She knew that, someday, she would lose her mind.

Suddenly she heard a loud voice in her ear that took her out of her trance.

"Susan, what's happening with you? You were getting better from last year and now you are as bad as you used to be."

"Family problems. You wouldn't understand."

"Can I at least try?" But Susan just shook her head. Then, they overheard the annoying girls' conversation.

"It was the most pleasant thing in the world. I could have done it all night long, but we were really tired."

"Is it true that the first time hurts?" Someone asked.

"Yes, it hurts a lot if you're nervous, but then you get used to it."

"Susan and her brunette friend were really surprised when they listened to everything she had said. They both knew she was a very proud and selfish, but _that _was too… gross? It seems that that experience had changed her life.

"And nobody will have a better night than mine."

They sighed. Apparently, it hadn't.

Especially the Pevensie girl, who having that pissed-off face, will never attract a boy." _Please, no… _She thought. She didn't want more trouble that the ones she already had in her head. She just decided to ignore her, but that didn't stop the annoying blondie, whose name was Nicole and had an enviable body and a doll face.

"What's happening, Pevensie? The cat ate your tongue?" She just laughed, but Susan was getting angrier. "You know, I think that your attitude will scare boys away." Seething… "Maybe you should try to be more like me if you want to get a suitor." And that was the last straw.

"I'd kill myself before being a selfish, insensitive and insensible girl like you!" Susan spat, leaving everyone shocked. "Having sex with someone you find attractive doesn't give you the right to brag about it in others' faces."

"I'm not bragging! I'm just telling them the wonderful experience of making love." Nicole said proudly. So much, that Susan started to laugh. Hard. Everyone stared at her in shock, not only due to not having heard her doing it so openly since a long time, but also because of the way she did it. You could clearly make out the bitterness and the amusement in her laugher.

Then, she calmed down and talked again but still smiling. Her voice rising as she did so. "Do you really think that what you did was making love? Or that's what you want people to think? What do you know about love? Do you know what is to blush every time he smiles at you? To feel that chill down your spine every time he looks at you? To have gooseflesh when he touches you? Or even to feel weak when he kisses you?" Pause. "When you feel that, we will talk about love."

Everyone was awestruck. Even Maria couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't understand what her friend was saying. Though we know she would never, ever imagine what "The Pevensie Girl" had been through.

"Alright girls, please, everyone take a seat in order we can start with today's lesson." The teacher said walking into the classroom, apparently not having heard the discussion.

The still shocked girls took a while to react, but did what they were told. Susan and her friend stayed on their seats preparing their books and quills

Every now and then, Mary took a glance at Susan. She knew her friend was depressed but never knew why. Now, after talking some moments ago, she could somehow be a little closer to the answer. Now, she was sure that a boy was involved, but wasn't sure whether it was heartbreak or longing or something different. _She would be worse if it had been a heartbreak. _The brunette thought. She knew Susan had still a soul, because if not, she wouldn't have reacted that way before, though it seemed as if all the good memories she had were taken out of her head. Whatever had happened to her, it must have been very hard if it had got her worse than she was after the first bombing. _Sooner or later I will found out._ She thought, even considering the idea of pushing the truth out of her, but knowing Susan, that wouldn't end up good. She would have to come up with something subtler.

The class passed by as if it were a thousand years for Maria, and as a flash for Susan, since thinking about the love of her life seemed like time didn't exist

As soon as they walked out of the classroom, Susan headed to the bathroom, followed by her brunette friend. She was particularly tired today, but it was a different kind of tiredness, not the one she used to feel everyday – tiredness of life – it was weakness, sleepiness. It had been so long. It had been so long since she had last felt like that.

She washed her face with cold water to wake up a bit, while thinking she should have brought some make up.

"Susan, can you please tell me what was all that?" Mary enquired

"What was what?" Susan asked looking at her gaunt face in the mirror.

"That scene with Nicole, Susan. What's happening with you? You were getting better from the other depression and now you seem worse. But this time involves a guy, doesn't it? The way you talked gave you away."

Susan just stared at the mirror, her memories playing as if they were a film. But she ended up answering half the truth.

"Do you know what it feels to be taken away from the person you love the most? Now, she finally looked at her friend's eyes. "No, you don't. You have no idea." She raised her voice. "It's only been a day and I already feel like it's been a century. I'm dying inside and only because of one thing: Destiny."

The poor girls looked at her sympathetically. Though she knew perfectly that she would never completely comprehend what her friend was going through. However, wanting to understand, she insisted with a soothing voice.

"Susan, why don't you tell me what happened so I can help you?"

"Nobody can help me, Maria! Only a miracle can give me my life back. And it doesn't seem like it's going to happen. Now, please, leave me alone." She snapped again. All of a sudden, she swayed, almost falling to the ground if it weren't because of her friend's arms, and who then rested her hand in Susan's forehead.

"Su, you're burning up! I'll take you to the nursery."

"No, you won't"

"Yes, I am doing it" She said, keeping her word. Once they were with the nurse, the old woman asked for Susan's symptom, but while checking on her, the patient only kept whining.

"I'm okay, Mrs. Darla. Maybe it was something I ate and that, instead of throwing it up, they displayed as a little fever."

"But Mrs. Pevensie, you are 39°C. It's very serious. You'll have to stay here during the rest of the day and your parents will have to pick you up." The blond woman said putting her thermometer away.

"Ok. I'll have my brother doing it. Only a call to the front-street school will be needed." The nurse just nodded and went to inform the headmaster about the student's state.

"Do you see, Susan? This depression is getting you ill. If you don't move on, it will get worse." Mary said worried.

"It must be nothing, just a one day sickness. Don't worry."

"Susan, you're my friend and I want the best for you."

"I appreciate what you are trying to do, but nothing will change my mind or my life." And with that she pushed her friend out of the nursery.

During her long stay in that place, she managed to do what she couldn't at home: Focus on her moments in Narnia and with Caspian. She didn't want to do anything else and she didn't know why. Well… despite the fact that she had given herself with the soul, heart and body to him. She dreamed about the life she could have had there. _It would have been perfect._ She thought.

Just when the last bell rang, there was a knock on the door and Peter's head popped out.

"Su, what happened?" He asked as soon as he was next to her. "The nurse said you had fever." She just nodded, not feeling like talking. "Su, this has to stop. It's getting you sick." She didn't reply. She just stared at the ceiling. "I can't imagine what you're going through, to lose the person you love, but I can tell you that I have already lost Narnia, I don't want to lose you too."

That comment did caught her attention, though she had no answer for it. Her brother was right, she know it. However, she couldn't keep her mind away from those platonic dreams. And she didn't want to either. For her, it was the only way to remember what she once loved the most.

"I won't promise you anything, Peter." She just said, they stood up and her staff, which was on the desk on the back of the room. They went home together, picking up Lucy and Edmund on the way, and as soon as they arrived, she greeted her mother as the "gentle" queen she was, and walked to her room. She just wanted to sleep, as she couldn't do much at school with the bells ringing her every hour. But she didn't manage now either. It was impossible to take him out of her head.

* * *

It had only been three days and it seemed like three centuries to him. Only because she was not with him anymore.

He looked more dead than alive. He felt miserable. Broken. Nothing else seemed to matter to him. She was gone and there was no way to bring her back.

However, all his duties as a king in those three days were being properly done, without a single complaint so far. He couldn't imagine what it could have been if the people against narnians and telmarines living together had stayed.

Focusing on him now. He was training with his old, just-arrived-from-Telmar friend, Christian. He hadn't seen him since Caspian IX's death, as both fathers being friends, when one on them died there was no point in coming back. But Christian said he wanted to see his old mate and have a break from his father's pressure. So there he was, having a sword match with his old partner… And losing all the bets. Now, they were just lying on the grass, catching their breaths.

"Wow, Cas. Five in a row. When did you get this good?"

"Believe it or not, not a month ago." Caspian just laughed bitterly at his little joke.

"Hey, I haven't seen Miraz, yet. Where is he?" The king just gave him a dumbfounded look.

"You don't have an idea of what has been happening here for this last month, do you?"

"No, I've been travelling. What happened?"

"A revolution." Caspian just answered.

"What!"

"Do you see the narnians?" He asked his friend, pointing at some of the creatures that were near. Apparently, the boy hadn't paid attention to them moments ago, because he was now shocked and almost trembling in fear. "Miraz tried to kill me." Now, the shocked face was towards him. "As he did with my father." Chris eyes opened more, if that was even possible. "But I ran to the woods and met all the narnians that were hiding there. When Miraz found out, he declared war, making people this I had betrayed our people. But if it weren't because I had a lot of help, I wouldn't have betrayed him and his council, which of course stabbed him from the back." The poor man couldn't believe what he was saying. "You can ask if you think I'm lying". He stuttered before answering.

"It's not that. It's just… shocking."

"Yes, it is…" Pause. "Ok, let's going. I have a meeting later."

"Of course. Now you are the King and you have duties…" Christian teased him. But Caspian just laughed and punched him playfully in the arm. They went to Caspian's room, as Christian's was still being prepared, so they could take a bath and get all the sweat out of their bodies. The first one was the king, due to his meeting. He took a pair of trousers from his wardrobe and locked himself in the bathroom. Ten minutes later, he walked out of there and, to his misfortune, wearing no shirt.

Christian, who was in the same state, took a look at his friend and his eyes almost popped out of his face, but they had that spark of mischief, and in his face there was a broad smile. Cornelius, apparently having been talking with the brown-haired boy, stared at his student with pure shock. Caspian, not getting what was going on, asked

"What?"

"Well… What do we got here?" His friend got closer to take a better look at his chest. "Are those teeth, Caspian? Is that a love bite?"

The young king now realized how stupid he had been letting them see what he had been hiding those couple of days. He tried in vain to cover it with some shirt, but Christian stopped him and asked the professor to look at it too.

Caspian was too uncomfortable. His friend and his tutor, who he hardly ever didn't tell things like that, know his more treasured secret. At least Chris didn't know all of it, unlike his old tutor, because if he did, that would be hell. Though he knew it was going to happen anyway, when he saw Cornelius expression. It was a mix of sadness, disappointment, anger and sympathy. Cas only could gulp, a little afraid of what his mentor could tell him. The young guest noticed this exchange of glances and couldn't help asking.

"Am I missing some chapter of the story?"

But it was as if the other two hadn't heard him. The doctor just said in a calm voice and shaking his head.

"Caspian, tell me you didn't. Not with _her_."

And his student just replied with the same calmness but with angrier face and voice.

"Yes, I did. And I'll never regret it." A minute later, he had his shirt on and before walking out of the room he said. "And I would do it again." With that, he was on his way towards his office, where Lord Talian, a member of the council, was surely waiting for him. When he arrived, the Lord was sat in the chair, his back towards the door, entertaining himself with his fingers while his King got to the room.

"My most sincere apologies, Lord Talian." Caspian had always been very respectful towards this man. He, besides Cornelius, had always been the person who took after him, agree with narnians and prevented Miraz to touch him during all those years. They were really fond of each other…

"Don't worry, dear Caspian. I've already heard about Lord Christian coming to Narnia. It's been a long time without seeing him, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it's been about ten years. When we saw each other so grown up, we couldn't believe our eyes." The old man laughed.

"I can imagine." Then he took a more serious expression. "Now, my king, I've asked you this meeting to talk about some important matters. You know that as a King, you'll have to have a queen-" … but he was quite demanding sometimes.

"Please, Talian, don't start with that." Caspian would rather save himself a problem, because when this man started a discussion, they always ended up arguing and fighting.

"Caspian, listen, I know that you fell hard for Queen Susan, but you've heard the Great Lion, she is not allowed to come back. So I suggest that you move on as soon as-" _Enough_

"Enough, Talian. I won't tolerate this. I will not allow you to talk and decide about my love life like that. At least you could be a little more sympathetic with me; I've just lost the closest I had to a family."

"You're right, my King, and I'm sorry. But I'll just tell you that this can't last as long as you want to, because knowing you, it would be very long time. You have duties and one of them is to give the kingdom an heir, as everyone expects."

"I know that already, just give me some time. It's not easy to move on from the loss of a family."

The Lord just nodded and stood up walking towards the door, but before closing it, he turned and said. "She is not coming back, Caspian. Get it over as soon as possible."

He was seething. He knew it was true, but he just couldn't take it in yet. It was too painful. He just stayed there with his head resting in his hand and did what he hadn't done in years and should have done right after or even before she was gone.

He cried.

He cried so hard he was trembling. His legs could no longer rest on the floor; they were so weak they were flying. His long-sleeve shirt was getting drench with tears, as well as the documents and letters on his desk. If it was so hard for him now, how would it be in the future?

* * *

The next day, Susan had been better, so she went to school. The only "special event" was that all her schoolmates were looking at her in a strange way, obviously because of what had happened the day before. Not that she really cared. But apart from that, it was a normal day. So she and Maria decided to hang out after school to have some good time, which they hadn't had since a long time. And what a better place than the park?

They just laid there on the grass talking about nothing in particular and looking at the couples and families pass by. But every talk has its difficult topics.

"Su, can you please tell me what you meant yesterday?"

"No, Maria, it's very complicated. Not even my siblings understand me."

"But I'm neither a little girl nor a protective brother. I'm your friend and I want to help you. You should see the longing in your face." Susan just glanced at her, trying to keep her tears from falling. Then, she looked at the sky but couldn't hold it anymore. She cried. If she didn't tell someone, she was sure she would explode.

"He was the kindest, bravest, gentlest, most sensitive and handsome man in the world. We fall for each other as soon as our eyes joined. We don't know why, but the difficult circumstances we were in made us fall harder. It was like we were made for each other. He was the love of my life. But when the difficulties were overcome, fate wanted as to be torn apart and never see each other again. You don't have an idea how much I miss him, Mary. My heart is completely broken." Her friend held her tightly and they stayed like that for a while, trying to calm down. But how could this pain be sooth down?

They realized the time just when it was getting dark, so they decided to go back home. Just as they were about to walk out of the park, three men appeared in front of them. The first one was tall with broad shoulders and back, blond hair and dark brown eyes. The other two were taller than Susan only for a couple of inches, with similar eyes to who seemed to be their leader but with brown hair.

"Wow. What are these beautiful girls doing here at this hour? Why don't we help them to get home like the gentlemen we are?" He suggested, giving the girls a smirk that didn't like them at all.

"No, thank you. We can go back on our own." Susan answered with a stern glance. Not a good idea. His smirk disappeared, turning into a more serious expression.

"Well, it seems that we have some difficult girl here. Why don't we try to relax her a bit?" He stepped closer in an attempt to take her hand, but she immediately backed away.

"Don't touch me." Susan almost growled, letting her defensive instinct emerge.

"Ok, Lady, maybe you need some manner lessons." He said, reaching the back of his belt to draw a knife. Mary gasped and looked at the man terrified. Susan, on the other hand, got nervous but kept her head high.

As he got a step closer, he made a gesture to his followers, who in a blink of an eye took hold of Maria. Now, Susan was nervous. She wouldn't forgive herself if something happened to her friend because of her.

"Now, while I do whatever I want with you, my mates will do the same with her, what do you think?"He touched her cheek, which gave her chills down her spine.

"You touch her and you'll regret it." She threatened, pushing his hand away, but they only laughed, worrying the second girl even more.

"The poor lady is trying to be brave, but it only makes her more childish" He teased, resting his knife in her neck. Despite the threat, she couldn't help but laugh at his comment. All the others looked at her quite shocked. How could she laugh in that situation?

"Look who's the childish one. Pointing a woman with a weapon is not very mature of you, isn't it?" She said smirking, making the boy angrier. So he whirled his knife. That allowed Susan's warrior to come out. She took him by the wrist and twisted it, making the "bad guy" to cry in pain due to her trained strength. She took the chance to take the knife out of his hand and, with a firm grip of his forearm on his back, gave the threat back from behind. Now, with a more serious tone "Let her go." She glared at the others and could see the fear in their eyes, even in her friend's. Despite it, she had to repeat the order for them to obey iy.

She doesn't know how,, but suddenly, the men in her arms managed to get free and push her, making her totter in the process, and tried to leap on her. However, he was unaware of Susan's determination and never thought that she would stub him in the stomach and that he would die right then right there.

His mates were almost trembling, but one gathered enough courage to face the girl, so he ran towards her. Without hesitation, Susan swung again and slashed al his right side. They guy just fell and lied there bleeding to death.

When she looked up, she saw the last boy backing away ready to rush off. Though the warrior was faster, so she held the knife by the sharp rim and with a swift move of her wrist, it went through the air, stacking right in his heart. He just fell flat in the ground while her warrior mode was still working.

Susan only broke from her trance when she heard her friend screaming. Her terrified expression hit Susan, making her realize what she had done. She managed to catch her friend before the girl could escape. Though she was struggling to get free, Susan was able to take her all the way back to the Pevensie house, where she told briefly what had happened and asked her to calm Marie down while she did it herself lying on her bed.

A few minutes later, the door opened and closed abruptly. Susan didn't need to see who it was. Peter always did the same when he was desperate.

"What the hell happened?" He asked while getting closer. When he saw the few stains of blood on her blouse, he gasped, his face turning white as paper. His voice trembled. "Su, are those yours?"

She didn't answer. She just suddenly collapsed in tears on her brother's shoulder, not without getting his shirt wet. Then, he understood. That was all he needed to know the whole story. When she calmed down, she spoke.

"I can't take it anymore, Pete. It's too much for me. I just want to be free like I've been just some moments ago. I want to be myself again. But _He_ doesn't let me". They just stood there, The Gentle Queen crying while her Magnificent brother took care of her.

* * *

**And? How was it? Did you liked it? =D**

**Maybe this chapter is a little unexpected and harsh, but it's kind of necessary. Now you see why the bite was important! =D**

**And another thing I'll repeat... If you think the story is too much for the rate and you think I have to change it to M, just tell me. **

**Tell me what you think about this chapter! **

**Thank you very much for waiting! =)**


	12. I'll Follow You

**SH**! Seven months! You must hate me! =S  
But thanks God, now instead of damn school is AMAZING UNIVERSITY! Hahaha XD **

**My five weeks holidays started this week! And so far my midterm exams are all pass =D So I'm really happy to celebrate it with updating this story!**

**Ok... In this chapter you'll find new important things... ;) **

**Please let me know my typos - Last chapter, I was changing between Mary and Maria in order not to repeat it so much, but the last "Marie" was a mistake. I swear that during these holidays I will correct all the mistakes of ALL the chapters. **

**The song I'll devote for this chapter is... "I'll Follow You" by Shinedown. IT'S PERFECT! Either for the story or just to sing it at the top of my lungs till they explode XD hahaha. They are ALL OUT GENIUSES**

**I hope you enjoy! =)**

* * *

Lucy was in her brothers' room trying to calm Mary down.

"Mary, please, you have to calm down and talk to me." The trembling girl was helpless; no word could go out from her mouth. She was staring at nowhere, obviously replaying the scene in her head again and again. "MARIA!" The little girl shouted, taking the other one out of her trance. "Please, tell me what happened. Maybe you'll feel less weight on your shoulders." Then the girl started crying, but finally managed to talk.

"We were in the park talking, and when we wanted to go leave, three men appeared. They wanted to escort us home, but we didn't believe them. Susan was the brave one and turned down the offer. After a couple more comments they threatened us, to Susan with a knife. When she said that he was immature for pointing a knife to a woman, he was seething. And when he tried to attack, I don't know what Susan did to be the one threatening him five seconds later. He managed to free himself, he jumped on her again and, the next second, he was lying on the floor covered in blood, as well as the knife in Susan's hand. Another man went for her too and Susan dodge and the guy just fell right there dead. When the last one tried to run away, she threw the knife and it hit his heart with such an aim... As if Susan had practiced it for years. Lucy, I was so scared of everything right that moment that I almost run away, though I don't know how Susan managed to bring me here." Lucy just stared at her not knowing what to do or say to her. Hell had broken in her perfect and normal life with those boys trying to take advantage of them, and now, watching her best friend defending them that way, only pushed her to the edge. The only way she could find to sooth her was to cup her face in her hands, brushing the tears with her thumb, and then wrap her arms around the brunette and let her cry on her shoulder. She sighed, knowing her older brother would most probably be in the same position as her, soothing her sister's pain. _I can't imagine how they must be feeling right now. _For this girl it was the most terrifying experience. _At least, this time Susan hasn't been kidnapped like when it happened with Rabadash. _She only hoped that nobody had seen her sister killing those men, because she knew that the family would crumble if Justice had to get involved in their lives. All would turn into lies, confusion, disappointment and sadness... all because of a secret that can't be proved.

After almost ten minutes of staying like that, Maria calmed down enough for Lucy to say something.

"Mary, why don't you wash your face, take a bath putting on some of Susan's clothes and we'll all talk later?" The girl just nodded and left the room. Lucy decided to follow her in order to change her soaking wet blouse.

When they both entered, Susan was there, wrapped in a white towel while choosing some clothes to wear. The blooded one was lying on the floor next to her.

Their friend got paled when she saw it, all the images appearing in her mind again.

Susan saw her expression and didn't think twice when she wrapped her friend in her arms. The girl was shocked taken aback at first, but then, she hugged her too.

"I'm so sorry, Mary, that I scared you. I swear it wasn't my intention." She moved away to face her friend. "It's just that I kind of changed into a defensive mode and it was like everything else disappeared. I had to save us from those men, and only A—God knows what would have happened to us." She explained, covering her eyes, not wanting to know how her only friend would react to her words.

"I know, Su." She replied with a calm voice, though her deep sigh didn't go unnoticed. "Though it's quite hard to take in everything that happened, I know you did it for our safety." She added, taking her friends hands in hers. "Let just pry that you don't have to do it again."

They stayed there in the bed while Susan put on some blouse, a skirt and a pair of sandals. They talked for a couple of hours. One of the topics was some kind of arrangement for Susan to be Maria's therapist:

"Please, Susan. I need to talk about what happened with someone, and I'm sure neither of us wants anybody to know it. Besides, who better to help me than someone who, I think, has been through the same?" Her friend almost begged, even knowing that it was a serious issue.

"Ok, Mary. Just please, don't even tell it to your father. It's just between me, my sibling and you, alright?"

"I promise."

"Ok, then. Why don't you come by on Friday so we can have the first session?"

"Sure. Is it ok if I come at 6?"

"It's perfect. Maybe you can even sleep over. I'll ask my mother later." The now content girl nodded. "Let's ask one of my brothers if they can take you home. I'm not taking the risk this time."

Ten minutes later, a very pissed of Peter was walking out of the house with his sister's friend.

Susan took her blooded clothes and hurried to the laundry to clean it out before their mom came from her friend's house. While she did it, she kept replaying the scene in her head and how she had felt. Free. Relieved of the weight on her shoulders. She wanted to feel that again, but not by killing people. Just by telling someone how much she had changed during the last sixteen years. Unfortunately... nobody can have everything.

"Susan, what are you doing?" Someone asked from behind. She jumped startled. Leaning on the doorframe was her mother, looking curiously at her. She stuttered before answering.

"I-I was washing my blouse because we went to the park with Mary today and it got stained with mud."

"Oh, ok. Do you want me to do it?"

"NO!" Susan answered way too quickly. "Don't worry man. I'll finish cleaning this up while you make dinner." She tried to sort it in order not to sound so desperate, but her mother's startled face didn't disappeared, not even when she left.

The girl tried to finish as quickly as possible and hang the clothes dry. While she helped her mother cooking, they were both silent, though Helen kept stealing glances at her daughter every now and then, trying to figure out what was happening to her.

"Dinner's ready!" That was enough for the rest of her siblings to run downstairs towards the table. Once everything was served, they started eating.

Some minutes later, Mrs. Pevensie broke some news, some they had forgotten completely.

"My children, your father sent a letter some time ago." They all looked at her. "Among other things, he said that we should do our annual camping alone... again."

"But he promised that this year he would do it with us!" Lucy whined, clearly disappointed of her father's words. "Can't we, at least, wait for him?"

"No, Lu." He still doesn't know when he is going to come back, or even if he will."

The little girl's eyes watered. Her siblings, knowing what was about to come, took her in a comforting embrace. The tears fell down her cheek, anyway. They all knew that she and Edmund were the most attached to their father, and adding that she was just ripped from her home again, the news hit her hard. A few moments later, she excused herself for the night and went to sleep.

As soon as her sister was out of sight, Susan reproached her mother.

"Mother, don't you think you could have been a little more delicate?"

"Someday, she will have to deal with what's happening"

"We are all dealing with it. But as a mother you should support, or at least sooth down your children's pains or worries, not throw it like that and leave them overcome the problems alone."

They all looked at her shocked, though there was no choice for her siblings than to side with her.

"I'm sorry, mum, but Susan is right. I'll check on Lu." Edmund just said and left.

"And since when you know what to be a mother is like?" Helen asked her.

She stayed silent for a moment, thinking what to say without giving their secret away.

"Believe me when I say that a long time ago, mother. I had to be there for them countless of times when they needed a mother and you were out there with your friends or grieving." She told off standing from her seat. Mrs. Pevensie was speechless, and you could see the regret in her eyes. After a pause, Susan talked again. "Don't you think that the camping can be put off this year? Doing it a second time without dad would hurt her even more."

"I know what you mean, Su. However, I'll follow your father's order and take you there whether you want to or not."

"ARG! You are always obeying. Why can't you, for once, do what's best for your children?!" And a very furious Susan stormed out of the living room...

* * *

There as a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened.

"My king, you were right. They are coming."

"I see." The man, who was looking at the window, answered. "Alright, set in motion the plan we designed in case this day come."

"As you say, your majesty. However, you know I'm not sticking to it, don't you?" The king glared at him.

"We've already discussed this—"

"Of course we did, but I never agreed that I would do it too." He chuckled, though the king sighed, having to accept his friend's decision.

"Alright, as you want to. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Yes, you did." He said and closed the door.

Dealing with the consequences of what happened would be _very _difficult.

* * *

Friday came very slow for Susan. Always the same boring and problematic days at school and always the same horrible and confusing nightmares. She couldn't get any good sleep in three days.

Mary came up at her house for her 'therapy session' at six, looking like she was about to cry. Susan was still so angry at her mother that she hadn't even bothered in asking her if her favourite friend could stay the night. Not that she would do it now...

"Come in, let's go to my room." Once they get there, the girl fall apart.

"Oh, Susan. I almost told my father everything last night. That's why I missed school today. We quarrelled about anything as always, but after what happened on Wednesday I think that any argument will ever be the same. What can I do, Su? She managed to say between sobs.

"First of all, you need to calm down and tell me what happened."

"He was drunk as always." The Gentle queen just hugged her sympathetically. These incidents were getting more frequent each time. She even had had to stay at the Pevensie's house several times due to her father's constant mistreatment. Though what still nobody understood was how a father could blame his child for its mother's death during birth. It had no sense.

"Su, how can I stop this? Or at least make that it doesn't hurt so much."

"I think that the only way is by telling yourself that it was the only way or the right thing to do, because if not, you would be at the hospital or worse." And at that, a thought came up in the girl's head.

"Susan, have you done it before?" To k-kill someone."

Susan just stayed frozen, silent, and that gave her away.

"Susan..." She took some distance from her friend to look at her in the eyes.

"Why do you think that, Maria?" Susan asked.

"Because of your determination when you were doing it. Su, tell me the truth, because we are friends, and if you don't trust me I can't do it either." She said letting a few more tears fall. "Have you done it before?"

She doubted. It was too much information. But she was right, and besides, her friend knew perfectly when she was lying, so it would be folly to play the fool.

"Yes, I did. In the same circumstances we were in on Wednesday. Kill or get killed." Though expecting the answer, she was surprised and looked at her friend sadly and sympathetically. She had never imagined her friend had such a hard life. "I can't tell you what happened. But what I can tell you is that the burden I have on my heart is indescribable."

Both women stayed silent for a while, wrapped in their own thoughts. Mary broke the silence.

"So you say that the only way to deal with my mind is to repeat myself that I did the right thing?"

"Well, I don't know if it was 'the right thing' because it should have been that they didn't attack us. But there was nothing else we could do."

The girl just nodded, trying to really grasp what her friend had told her.

Moments later, they changed the subject in order to enlighten the mood. They talked about everything except their families and the incident. They were pleased with themselves that, at least, they could have some fun despite the circumstances, even more with the pillow fight they had some time later... until it was time for dinner.

"Susan! I've always told you to tell me when we had a guest, especially for dinner. Now there won't be enough for everyone." Her mother scolded her.

"Don't worry, mum. I'm not hungry anyways." _You just made me lost my appetite._ She thought. "Give my plate to Maria. I'll just have some fruit." Though it was odd watching Susan eating that, her mother knew perfectly that Susan always cared more for the others than for herself.

When they finished, Susan and Maria volunteered to wash the dishes, so they could talk without being interrupted –None of the boys would ever walk into the kitchen if it weren't in order to ask food; Lucy was surely already sleeping, as she had been yawning the whole time, and Helen seemed to be as tired as her.

"Su, how are you coping with your other problem?"

"What 'other problem'?" Susan asked confused.

"Of that man you were telling me about on Wednesday."

Susan closed her eyes and sighed once more, like she always did when thinking of him. He haunted her every day and night; even in her dreams he was there.

"I'll never forget him, Mary. Not when he's in my mind all the time. It's like he wouldn't let me."

"Everything always happens for a reason." Susan looked at her even more confused. "That was what my grandmother used to say. I don't think you should forget him. He came into your life for a reason, o maybe you shouldn't try to rip him out of it."

Susan smiled at that. He had appeared in her life to love her as anybody could or would.

As a woman. And in every way possible.

She would never be able to forget that. So, why did she think she should? –Oh, right. Because it hurt too much. Her smile disappeared and the pain in her chest started again.

"But Mary, it hurts too much; knowing we can never be together..."

"Just don't think about being with him again, but of all the moments you had together; perhaps that sooths the pain a little."

"Yes, maybe. I'll try." She answered, really proud and content of the friend she had.

* * *

"Where are they?" The man asked.

Then, a punch as heard.

"Where are they?" He repeated.

The punched man spat some blood out of his mouth and looked at his attacker.

"You will never find them." And another punch.

"I SAID, WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Go to Hell!" That was the last straw. The last punch left him unconscious.

"Take him to the dungeon again." The man told his soldiers, who obeyed.

* * *

She was on the same street as always, the same people passed by her, sometimes shoving, sometimes not. She looked at them but didn't manage to make out any of their faces; they were just blurs. She walked in the same direction than most of them, supposing that, maybe, they could lead her somewhere she recognised.

She didn't know how long she had been like that –Maybe a few minutes, maybe hours, maybe days—but as she went on, a pull on her chest got stronger, telling her that she had to continue and never look back. With every step it became stronger and stronger up to the point that her heart was about to jump out of her chest.

She couldn't take it anymore. She felt right there on her knees, pressing her hands where the pain took place. She just wanted it to stop, but no matter how hard she tried, it didn't. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. She was suffering to the very core and couldn't tell it to anyone. The mere thought of not having someone to sooth the oppression she felt made tears roll down her cheeks. She felt she wanted to die right that moment.

All of a sudden, she had the big urge to look up. She felt she had to. So she did.

And she gasped. All air she had in her lungs was gone. She stopped breathing.

Not that she notices. Neither could she feel the pain anymore, even though it was still there.

There in front of her, standing among the crowd and looking at her, was _him_. The man she would give everything for. The only one who could make her happy during her time of grief. The one that changed her life forever.

Although something didn't settle.

How was he in England? She was sure Aslan would never make him leave Narnia by itself. She was going to ask him, but when she saw his eyes, she gasped for a second time, and all the questions in her head vanished completely.

Those deep, beautiful brown eyes where she used to get lost in were not there anymore. Now, there were deep blue ones instead.

_Why?_ Was all she wandered. She wanted to ask him too. But her mouth wasn't moving. She didn't know whether it was because of the shock or because she was so lost in his new eyes. It didn't matter what colour they were. The kindness, the faithfulness, the adoration, the love were still there. Those particular things that were only _his_. They made her so happy and proud. She loved him so much...

However, she didn't find herself wanting to kiss him passionately and make love to him. It just didn't feel right, as if their relationship wasn't like that. She just wanted to kiss him on the forehead and hug him, comfort him, tell him everything would be ok. Make all the melancholy, pain and sorrow in his eyes to go away. She couldn't stand seeing him like that anymore. The pain in her chest was growing again bit by bit. She wanted to stop both. The only problem was that she had no strength to move. Like she didn't deserve it, like she had to earn his love and compassion, like she needed it.

Everything changed a moment later when he got closer and kneeled before her, so then he could rest against her body, with his head on her shoulder. Suddenly, all the worries, all the pains and all the fear faded away.

Now they were replaced by happiness, comfort and love. She finally had him. Nothing else mattered now.

However, she felt that deep inside, something was still missing. Although he was with her now, the other half of her was still missing. With the man in her arms the feeling was slowly decreasing, like her heart was healing and her other part was being fulfilled. But she knew and was sure that it would never heal until she found what she so much longed for.

She woke up suddenly, sitting in her bed. She was panting and her heart was beating furiously. Her legs were trembling and her whole body was cold as stone but kind of warm at the same time.

What the hell is _that_?! The same question that she had been asking herself for the fourth time now. And there were a lot more too.

Was that her Caspian? That man was as similar as different from him.

She had so many questions haunting her head and none of them could be answered. But she needed them. Otherwise she knew she would get insane.

She thought again of the different possibilities, but in half an hour nothing came to her mind but even more unanswered questions.

"Susan. What's wrong?" Maria asked from the other bed, her voice still hoarse due to her sleepiness.

"It was just a dream." She replied.

"Want to tell?" Lucy asked, now sitting on her temporary mattress on the floor next to her sister.

Susan thought about it for a moment. Although her sister was mature enough, she would surely never understand, and her friend even less for that matter. But maybe the little one had the answers she so longed for. Aslan always told her those kind of things first.

"I saw him."

"Who?" Both girls asked.

"_Him_. My love." She shook her head. "But he was so different..."

"What do you mean?"

"He had blue eyes instead of his brown ones! And he was so sad... as if he felt lonely. What was very odd too is that I didn't feel that _pull_ to kiss his worries away. I just had to erase them by hugging him and with smoothing words. And I don't know how that's possible, since all we did when we were together was kissing. I just don't understand."

Both girls looked at her sympathetically, although they didn't know what to do. No words would ever make up the fact that she and her lover were apart and that they would never see each other again.

"Lu, I don't know how, but you always seem to have all the answers for everything. What is happening to me?" She asked sitting at the edge of the bed resting her head in her hands, while her elbows rested on her knees, and shaking it slightly.

Lucy just looked at her with wide eyes, quite surprised at her sister's insinuation.

"I don't really know, Su." She answered. "That dream might have a lot of meanings. Although it's very unlikely, it could possibly mean that, someday, you'll see him again. But what's more important, that do _you_ think it could mean?"

Susan just stayed there, analysing her so vivid dream. She _knew_ that she would see him again. She could feel it. But still...

"I don't really know, Lu. What I'm really sure is that it's more than just seeing him. I just _know_ it. Even though you'll think I'm crazy."

Both girls stood up and walked to Susan, who welcomed their warm embrace

She couldn't help it. A few tears rolled down her cheek. She would wait for him; all her life if it was necessary. He was the only man who was worth the waiting. Maybe her siblings or her mother wouldn't understand her lack of interest in men for such a long time, but she didn't care. She vowed in that moment that she would never marry someone she didn't love, even if it cost her family's trust and her own reputation.

* * *

**And? What do you think? =D **

**I know it's kind of a depressing chapter... But you have to admit that the cliff hanger was pretty good. XD hahaha. **

**I'll try to update The Punishment as soon as possible... But I don't know when that will be.**

**Remember telling me my typos... And what you think of the chapter ;)**

**Bye! **


End file.
